Love Across The Wasteland
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Chris has nothing left for him anymore in the Capital Wasteland so he decides to leave it all behind along the way he meets a woman named Anderia together they will forge a love as they take on all threats that come at them from the wasteland
1. Prologue: A Search For a New Life

**Well hey everyone this is my first Fallout story ever...Yeah. i have been mowing this idea over in my head for sometime. i took my to fav people in the fallout universe. in this you'll meet chris the vault 101 lone wonderer. he is out trying to make a new life after the war with the enclave. he meets Anderia along the way the Courier. together they steak out to to find the men who tried to kill her and together they get sucked into the war for the dam. i hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Across The Wasteland<strong>

**Prologue: A Search For a New Life**

"_Please have mercy on me" Colonel Augustus Autumn begged on his knees while he looked up the duel barrels of a sawed off shotgun._

_Chris "The Lone Wonderer" Walker looked down the barrels of The Kneecapper sawed off shotgun. His hazel eyes darted around and looked down at Autumn who stared up at him. At five feet nine inches his shaggy black hair covered his ears and flowed around his head. The Brotherhood battled the Enclave in the rest of the building and the sounds of the fight echoed through the Purifier Room. His Regulator Duster had bullet holes all though it. Some blood dripped down from the side oh his head and dripped off of his goatee to the floor. He could hear Sentinel Sarah Lyons screamed at him to finish off the Colonel and start the purifier. He holstered his shotgun and grabbed the Colonel by his throat and pulled him up to his feet._

"_You killed my father, you can stand to die that same goddamned way he did" Chris growled._

_He punched Autumn in the gut causing him to double over and gasp in pain. Grabbing him by his coat he walked up the steps to the purifier in front of them. The Pip-Boy on his wrist started blaring a warning for all the radiation around them. He slammed his fist onto the door lock causing the door to slam shut behind him. He heard the pounding on the door and looked back at Sarah screaming at him. He smiled to her and then kicked Autumn to the ground as he walked over to the control panel. He took sometime to think, he thought back to his mother's favorite bible verse._

"_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely" he whispered to himself. "Revelations 21:6"_

_He smiled as he punched in the numbers and suddenly he was bombarded with radiation. He looked back down at Autumn who was starting to choke and gag and he looked up at Chris. He reached forward and gripped on to Chris's duster and Chris kicked him back to the ground. He looked down at Autumn and quickly pulled the Kneecapper out and looked down at him. "For my father" he said as he pulled both triggers of the sawed off shotgun. A gaping hole appeared in Autumn's chest as he tumbled back onto the steel floor. Chris turned and looked at Sarah as she hammered her fist on the glass. He smiled at her as he fell to his knees and crashed to the ground as blackness took him over._

XX

Chris's eyes shot wide open as the sun peaked through his bedroom of his house in Megaton. He rubbed his hands over his face to wake him up further as he pushed the dream away. He looked over to see his dog Dogmeat perk up and look at him as he sat up in his bed. "Good morning Dogmeat, how'd you sleep?" He said with a smile as the dog barked at him. He kicked the covers off of himself to reveal his muscular body and it was covered in scars. He stretched and reached over and grabbed his pants and put them on over his boxers. He reached over and grabbed his t-shirt and put it on, followed by his boots.

"You hungry?" He said to Dogmeat as he walked out of the room. He walked down the steps and listened to the sound of the jukebox playing some music. He turned and walked over the to his kitchen as he said good morning to Wadsworth, his Mister Gutsy. He walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge to get his and Dogmeat's breakfast. He took out two mole rat steaks as well as some ant eggs and carried them outside to his grill. He started cooking their breakfast and when he was done he took a seat at his table. He sat a plate down and Dogmeat walked over and sat and waited for Chris to start eating. Chris looked down at Dogmeat and nodded, and as soon as he did Dogmeat started to eat.

Chris and Dogmeat both ate their breakfast in silence and when they were done he took their plates back in. He let out a sigh as he sat down and began to clean his guns. This was the day he had chosen to leave the Capital Wasteland and head west. There was nothing left here for him anymore except bad memories. He walked over and removed everything from his lockers and walked slowly as he carried everything of value. He walked through town all the way over to Moira's shop and walked in. He looked over to her as she sat behind the counter.

"Oh hey Chris, boy you sure got a lot of things" Moira said with a chuckle.

"Yup I'm leaving town today, well leaving the area. I'm selling everything so I have caps and food" He said as he sat everything down.

"Aw where are you going?" she asked as she walked around to look at everything he had brought in.

"West, I'm going to need all your food, stimpaks, and water. I also need all .308 rounds, twelve gauge rounds, darts, and 5.56 rounds." Chris said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. "Oh and all of your smokes too."

She nodded and walked back behind the counter and opened the lockers. She took out all of the ammo that he had requested as well as the food, stimpaks, water, and cartons of cigarettes. She sat it all down on the counter in front of Chris who took it and placed it into a sack that held his sniper rifle, assault rifle, Alien Disintegrator and combat shotgun. He threw it on and checked his sawed off shotgun, alien blaster, and dart gun. He looked back to Moira as she wrote everything out on a piece of paper. She did a tally of everything and racked up all the numbers and looked at him.

"Well, you will be getting about two thousand caps today" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said as he opened another sack and she dropped the smaller sack into it. He looked back up at her and smiled, "Take care Moira" he said as he left the store.

He looked down at his Pip-Boy and saw it was only eight in the morning. _Might as well go say by to Three Dog…and Sarah, _he thought as he walked to the exit of Megaton. He dropped the key to his house off at Lucas's house and left for good. He looked down to Dogmeat as they traveled to the Galaxy News Radio building. He went in passing a few Brotherhood of Steel guards who saluted him. He walked in and went in to Three Dog's office and said his goodbyes. As he walked out of the building he was stopped by a stunning blonde. He looked at her as she smiled to him, to which he returned the smile. "Hey Sarah" He said as he walked to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out this way?" she said looking at him.

"Saying goodbye to Three Dog, and now saying goodbye to you" he said in a saddened tone.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"I'm leaving today, heading west. There is nothing left for me here, no more fights, no more war. I'm going out to start a new life somewhere else. Sorry, but nothing is going to stop me, take care" He said.

He looked at her as he walked past her and left the area. He could hear her yelling things at him but he didn't stop or turn around. He knew if he did seeing her break down the way she was would only make it harder…for them both. He continued out across the wasteland towards the setting sun. He walked into the mountains and stopped and looked back out across the wasteland where he had just spent the last year of his life. He tipped his head down and looked to Dogmeat who looked back up at him. He turned and looked back out to the west and reassumed walking into the setting sun.

XX

_**(Two years later)**_

Chris was now a twenty one year old man and he had seen a lot across the country. He now sat in front of a campfire cooking dinner for him and Dogmeat. He took sometime and looked at his Pip-Boy and saw he was near a town called Goodsprings. He took some of the gecko meat off of the kabob and tossed it to Dogmeat who caught it quickly. He pulled one off for himself and ate it as he cleaned his sniper rifle. He had kept the sniper rifle, sawed off shotgun, dart gun, and assault rifle. He had stopped in the area to relax for a few day in the new area around this desert area. He looked out across the horizon to the north and saw a bright glow in the sky. He had seen the light for the past week now and he wanted to see what it was. His plan in the morning was going to go and see what it was but for now he just wanted to relax.

He reached into his pack and pulled a mirror out and looked at his face. He looked at his goatee and reached over to grab his knife. He looked at himself and began to trim up the facial hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at how good of a job he did and then reached back over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He opened it up and took a sip of it and then looked over to Dogmeat. He smiled as his dog walked over to him and sat next to him. He tipped the bottle up and poured some out as to which Dogmeat began to lap up the liquid. He smiled and then took another drink for himself.

"Well, tomorrow we go and find out what that light is, but for now we just relax and listen to some music" Chris said as he took another swig of the drink and then let the dog have another.

He listened to the music from a radio called _Radio New Vegas. _He listened to the music and looked up at the night sky to see not a cloud in the sky. He thought the area was beautiful and far better then the wasteland he left two years ago. He took a drag on a cigarette and listened to the calls of geckos and coyotes. He looked over as Dogmeat started to sleep next to him. He took a final drag on his smoke and then flicked it into the fire. He cocked the action of the assault rife and sat his new 9mm down next to it. He rolled his old duster up and placed it back into his sack and used it as a pillow. He laid back and began to close his eyes when a sudden gunshot near by made his sit up quickly.

He gripped his 9mm and looked in the direction the shot had came from. He looked and under a water tower to see about six men standing around. The man in a checkered suit caught his attention first and he grabbed his sniper rifle. He looked through the scope just as the man disappeared from sight. He looked to the other men as they picked up an auburn colored haired woman. He could see these men had just shot and possibly killed a woman. That was something he would never accept, he took a brief second to read the back of their shirts. "The Great Khans" he whispered as he watched them place her into hole.

He flicked the safety off and looked as the two men started to burry her in the hole. He placed the cross hairs on the first man with his back to him. He moved the crosshairs up from the center of the man's back to the back of his head. He took a deep breath and then fired the shot. He watched as the top of the man's head flew off as he slumped to the right. He quickly turned the gun to the second man who was going for his lever action rifle. Chris quickly shot the man's hand just as he gripped a hold of the weapon. He could hear the man scream out in pain as his hand had been cut off from the bullet. He quickly shut the man up quickly by firing a shot through the man's throat sending blood gushing out of the bullet hole.

"Come on Dogmeat" He said quickly as he threw his duster on. He placed his weapons into the sack, all except his 9mm. He ran across the open ground towards the cemetery in front of him. He ran in and raised his pistol up and looked around to see there was no threat. He holstered the pistol and ran over to the girl and brushed the dirt away from her. He was first caught by the beauty of the woman and he figured she was about the same age as him. The next thing he saw was the bullet wound in her head on the left side of her head.

He reached down and pressed his fingers to her neck and felt nothing. He lowered his head but then looked back up to when he felt a beat. He waited and then he felt another and his eyes grew wide when he figured out she was still alive. He gently picked her up and turned and stopped quickly. He looked at a robot looking at him…well he thought it was. The robot moved around on one wheel and it's chest was a box shape with arms tapering down to three prong pinchers. There was a TV screen with a cowboy face on it with a with a large smile on it's face.

"Howdy partner, I'm Victor" it said to him.

"Uh hi Victor, I'm Chris, I need to get her to a doctor. We can chit chat latter where is the closest doctor?" Chris asked as he hefted the woman in his arms.

"Well there's Doc Mitchell in town" Victor said to him.

"Show me, Dogmeat come" Chris said.

They walked through the town and the robot led them towards a house on a hill. The robot named Victor pointed to it and he walked up and pounded on the door. He listened as an older man walked to the door telling him to calm down. The door opened and he looked at the older man. He had a bald head and a white mustache and wore some older clothes. He looked at the woman and then looked to Chris as he hung onto her.

"Rough night of sex?" The man said looking at him.

"No Doc…" Chris started with a sigh. "She was shot, she's alive but barely fix her up if you wouldn't mind" Chris said looking at her.

"I can do that, you can either go back into town or wait here. The choice is your's" Mitchell said as he ushered him in.

Chris walked in and Mitchell led him into a room where there was an operating table located. She sat the woman down and looked at her as he brushed her hair from her face. _Damn, you are beautiful_, he thought as he stepped away from her. He looked to Mitchell he was going to get a drink and then he'll be back. He turned and walked back down into the town and looked as a sign waved in front of the bar. He nodded to the old man who sat in a chair near the door. The old man nodded back to him as he walked in and almost as soon as he did Dogmeat ran forward. "Dogmeat" he barked but the did didn't listen. He looked to see another dog and they walked around one another taking in each other's scents. Chris smile and looked as a brown haired extremely beautiful woman walked up and looked at the two dogs and then to Chris. She had black leather armor on and a rifle slung over her back

"Hi, it's been some time that he has seen another dog" Chris said with a smile.

"I'm Sunny Smiles, and you" She said with a smile.

"Chris Walker, I'm a traveler and I saw someone try to kill a woman. She's up at Mitchell's now, so I'm here for a drink right now" He said looking at her.

"Well the bar is in that room right there" she said as she took a seat near the pool table.

"Dogmeat come" Chris said.

This time the dog listened and followed him into the other room near them. He walked over and saw he was the only one at the bar. He saw an older woman at the end of the bar cleaning a glass. She looked down at him and smiled as she got up and walked over to stop in front of him. He showed her the cigarette he took out of a pack and she reached under the bar and came back up with an ash tray for him. He nodded as he lit the smoke and looked back up at the woman.

"Hello stranger, I'm Trudy, what'll you have?" she asked in a tender voice.

"Two whiskeys please, and I am Chris walker and this is my dog Dogmeat" he said looking back at her.

"Is one of them for your dog?" she asked as she sat the glasses in front of him.

"Yes it is" Chris said as he sat the glass down and the dog began to lap the drink up.

"Ten caps please" she said with a smile.

"Here's thirty, two more drinks and ten for you" he said looking at her.

She smiled and thanked him for the tip as she poured two more drinks for them. He looked down at his glass and thought about the woman he saved and her beauty. Whatever those men wanted her for must have been something of high value to someone. But eight men trying to kill one woman, he wouldn't stand for it. If that woman lived he was going to help her the whole way until they caught up with them. He looked down as Dogmeat whimpered and he could see he had finished his drink. Chris smiled as he took the second glass and sat it on the ground as he picked the first one. He sat the empty glass on the bar and finished his first glass and took his second glass. He got halfway through it when Dogmeat whimpered again begging. Chris took one more sip and looked back down at the dog as he whimpered for more.

"No more buddy, I'll finish what I've got and we'll head back up to the Doc's house" Chris said as he finished his drink.

He nodded to Trudy and got up and left the bar and walked towards the exit. He walked back up to Mitchell's house and walked into see him coming out of the operating room. He let out a sigh as he looked back to Chris who stood there looking at him. He smiled slightly as he walked over to a sink and cleaned off his hands and looked over to Chris as he walked over to him. "How is she?" Chris asked looking at him.

"She'll be fine she'll probably be out for a day or two. Are you going to stay here until she's awake?" Mitchell asked him as he shut the sink off.

"Yes I will" Chris said with a nod.

"There is a spare bedroom down the hall" Mitchell said pointing down the hall.

Chris nodded and made a soft whistle and Dogmeat followed him down the hall. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed and smiled. It had been sometime since he had slept in a real bed and he couldn't wait to climb into it. He took his 9mm out of his holster and sat it on the desk next to the bed. He then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the soft bed. He patted the side of the bed and the dog climbed up and laid next to him. He looked down at the down at his dog and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

XX

It had been three days since Chris had brought the woman to Mitchell's to get fixed up. He hadn't left her side and he waited for her to come around. He looked at her and was stunned by how beautiful she was. It was about noon and he went to get something to eat while Mitchell was out. He walked back in as Mitchell came into the house and looked over at him. Chris glanced back at him and then looked to the woman who was still passed out. Suddenly she groaned and rolled around in the bed causing Chris to look at her.

Her vision was blurred as her green eyes tried to scan the room around her. The sun shined through the blinds and she could make a figure near her looking at her. Soon her vision cleared and she was looking at a very handsome dark hared man looking at her. Her green eyes locked with his hazel eye and she could feel herself blush. She looked at him as he smiled softly and then called for the doctor. She looked at him as he walked over to her and looked down at her. He reached out and softly stroked her forehead and looked down at her.

"I'm Chris Walker, the guy who saved you" he said softly.

"I'm Andria Hunter, and thank you" she said weakly as she smiled to him.


	2. Chapter One:Some things Never Change

**Hey y'all another chapter chapter for every one i hope y'all like it. please feed back is always nice to see. so please R&R thank you.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Some things Never Change**

Andria sat on Doc Mitchell's couch and she went through a full examination just to be sure she was ok. When she was done he gave her one of his old Vault Thirteen jumpsuits. She walked back into the operating room and put it on over her undergarments. She turned and walked back over to the door that led out of the house to see Mitchell waiting for her. She walked over to him and shook his hand and looked at him as he took out a pouch.

"These are the things I took off of you when Chris brought you here. I looked them over I hope that's ok" He said passing papers to her. "Oh and your weapons" he said passing them to her.

She took the broad machete, grenade rifle, caravan shot, a 9mm pistol, and a weathered 10mm pistol. She took the pistols and holstered them as she took the ammo and placed it into her sack. In the same sack she put the other weapons in along with the papers Mitchell handed to her. She threw the pack over her shoulders and looked at Mitchell and smiled to him. "It's fine that you looked, thanks Doc for fixing me up" she said looking at him.

"Wait before you go, I've got my old Pip-Boy I don't use anymore, you can have it. Oh and go and see Sunny Smiles down at the bar, she can help you to survive in the wasteland" he said as he fitted the Pip-Boy to her hand.

"Will do, oh and where is Chris?" She asked as she looked at the new Pip-Boy on her hand.

"He's down at Chet's store getting things" he said looking at her.

She nodded and thanked him again as she walked out of the house. She looked around as the sun seemed to blind her as she walked outside. She looked around as a lone raven flew by her into the sky. She looked over to see the store next to the bar and slowly she walked down to it as she walked she passed several people who nodded to her. She walked up to the store and opened the door and looked to see Chris and Chet talking up at the counter. She paused for a few seconds and looked at Chris as he picked up a cowboy hat and put it on. She watched as he took some leather armor and sat it aside with a hat and a pair of glasses. She remembered how handsome he was shen she opened her eyes earlier that day.

Now that she had a better look at him she could see this man had been through a lot. She could see he had a muscular body under his duster and he packed all of the ammo away into his pack. He dropped a pouch of caps onto the counter and grabbed the armor and glasses and turned around. He looked up at her and smiled as he walked over to her. She looked to see he had also bought another pair of sunglasses as well, which he was wearing. He smiled at her and placed the leather armor, cowboy had, and sunglasses in her hands. She looked back up at him as he smiled again to her. "What are these for?" She asked looking at him.

"You, the hat and sunglasses will help you see further because they block the sun. and I know from experience that vault suits don't do much for protection when you're in a fight" he said as he opened the door and let her walk out first and he followed.

"Thank you, so what are you going to do now?" She asked looking back to him.

"I'm going to help you catch up with the bastards who tried to kill you that simple" He said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Again thanks" she said with a smile. "I'm going to go and talk to Sunny and see if she wouldn't mind teaching me about desert survival."

"Ok, I'm going to reload some shells, clean my guns, and get a drink then we can go hunting for them" he said.

XX

He looked as she nodded to him and started walking over to the bar and as she did he watched her walk. He found her very attractive and beautiful and quickly shook it off when he realized he was staring. He walked over to a reloading bench and before he started to work he let out a shrill whistle that echoed around the town. Almost as soon as he stopped he heard backing and he looked to see Dogmeat come running around the building to his side. Chris smiled as he reached down and scratched his dog's ear. He turned back to the bench and began reloading his empty shells at the bench. It wasn't as nice as the reloading presses in The Pitt but it was still nice.

He listened to music as he worked with the reloading press and soon he was done reloading shells. He reached into his pack and pulled out his new gun, a .357 magnum revolver. He looked the gun over as he pulled out of his pack the two modifications for it. He took a few seconds to glance back to see Sunny, Cheyenne her dog, and Andria walk by him. He looked at Andria who smiled at him and as she did he noticed her blush a bit. He smiled back and turned back to his new pistol as he removed the barrel and attached the longer barrel to it. He then took the cylinder off and placed on the new one and placed one shell into it. He glanced over by the sign to see a lone raven sitting on it pecking at a small lizard it had caught. He raised the gun up and pulled the hammer back and fired the gun. He watched as the raven turned into a ball of feathers and he smiled at his new gun. He reached into his pack and pulled back out a box of .357 hollow point rounds and loaded them into the gun. He heard a gunshot come from behind his right side and he glanced over to look and see Sunny showing Andria how to shoot.

He smiled softly as he looked back to Dogmeat who looked up the hill at them. He snapped his fingers and they walked back over to the bar to get a drink. He was kina itching for a Nuka Cola and he saw Trudy had some. He walked in and just before he walked in he saw the three woman walking towards the hills. He smiled as Andria glanced over at him and she carried a new gun as she followed Sunny.

"It would seem you two have taken a shine to one another" Easy Pete said from his chair causing Chris to look over to him.

"You think so" Chris said as he lit another smoke.

"Oh I've been around long enough, you to kids are definitely taking a shine to one another" Easy Pete said with a chuckle.

Chris smiled as he shook his head and walked into the bar with his dog. After a few seconds he looked down to Dogmeat who was growling into the bar. He looked into the bar to see and African American man arguing with Trudy. He walked in and looked to see the man was in some type of armor over top of a blue suit. He and Trudy began arguing more and Chris couldn't tell what they were talking about. Suddenly he watched as the man grabbed a hold of Trudy and yelled at her. "HEY MOTHERFUCKER, LET HER GO" Chris roared. "DOGMEAT SIT" he growled as the dog was about to attack the man.

"And just who the fuck are you?" the man snarled at Chris.

"Chris and you?" Chris said looking at him. He nodded towards Trudy to get her to go behind the bar. She nodded and walked away from the man as Chris stepped forward.

"Joe Cobb" he answered looking at Chris.

"Well Joe, I'm going to ask you nicely to get the fuck out of this bar" Chris said looking at him.

"They are hiding Ringo, and we want him." Joe demanded.

"I don't care who they are hiding, leave" Chris snarled at him.

Suddenly Joe reached for his pistol in his holster but Chris was faster on the draw. He had the pistol up and fired a shot into Joe's head catching him just above the left eye. Chris watched as the blood and brain matter sprayed on the back of the window as the bullet exited out of the glass. He looked as Joe slumped onto the table and slowly fell to the floor. He looked down at Joe's body as he holstered his pistol and looked over to Trudy. Her eyes were wide as she looked over to Chris as he walked over and cleaned everything off of Joe except his clothes.

"The Powder Gangers will be coming down on this town now" she said looking at him.

"I've dealt with his kind before, they would have told you they would leave the town alone. Once they got what they wanted, they would have came back for more, and they wouldn't have stopped" Chris grunted as he hefted Joe's body up and carried him out the back door. Trudy took his legs and helped him carry the man's legs for Chris.

They brought him behind the bar and wrapped his up in a blanket. Chris looked at the pistol in his holster and thought about what he had just done. He still had it and he was still fast on the draw like he had always been. He looked over to Trudy as she told him she was going to go clean the bar up. He nodded and walked back over to the reloading bench and repaired the modified .357 with parts from the one he took off of Joe. He looked down as his dog started barking causing him to look in the direction he was barking at. He looked to see Sunny, her dog, a blond woman with some blood rolling off of her arms. He finally saw Andria walking behind them with her arms rested over her gun that sat behind her head. She looked over at him and waved and moved across the ground straight to him.

She walked over to him and looked at the .357 sitting on the reloading bench. She looked at the .357 on the table and then to him and she noticed something. His face looked determined as he began to check all of his weapons over. She reached up and turned his face to look at her. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"War is coming to this town, because of me" he said as he put the weapons back.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him.

"A man was in the bar and he put his hands on Trudy so I shot him. Now his friends will be coming" He said as he holstered his .357.

"Well, we can take them, along with this town" she said in a chipper tone that made Chris laugh.

They both walked around the town trying to get help from all of the inhabitants. They men the man who the Powder Gangers were after and found that her worked for a caravan company called the Crimson Caravan. They had everyone out in front of the bar waiting for the gang to come to the town. Chris sat behind some old run down motorcycles and he kept his assault rifle next to him. He looked to Andria who was next to him with her varmint rifle rested on the motorcycle seat. Chris placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it and exhaled the smoke slowly. He heard Sunny shout they were coming down the road now. Chris looked through a pair of binoculars and could see at least six men walking down the road. He noticed three of them had dynamite strapped to their chest. When he saw this he couldn't help but smile when he saw this, and he looked over to Andria. She looked back at him and saw he still had a large smile on his face.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Three of them have dynamite strapped to their chest, aim for them and it will blow em to hell" Chris said as he picked his assault rifle.

She nodded and they watched as the men walked forward and began to open fire on the town. When Chris heard the first gunshot he couldn't help but smile as he felt the high of the familiar adrenaline rush. He snapped his assault rifle up and began to fire controlled burst of his gun. Suddenly the bolt of the rifle broke inside the gun prompting him to curse loudly as he threw the gun to his left. There was an explosion and he looked to see one of the gang members be consumed in a fireball. He reached to his sides and pulled out his .357 and 9mm out. He looked over as a bullet bounced off the motorcycle and skimmed past Andria. He quickly pushed her down as another bullet grazed his shoulder causing him to roar out in pain.

Andria looked up at him as blood dripped from his wound. She looked up at him as he stood up and stepped out of cover with both of his pistols raised up. He moved forward slowly towards the remaining four gang members. He fired the guns at the men and she watched with each bullet striking them in the chest she could see the red mist. She watched as he shot a man in his right knee and then placed the two guns to his head and executed the man. He turned and shot the last man as he charged at him with a machete raised ready to kill him. She looked on as he looked down at the man he just shot as he crawled slowly away from him. Slowly she got up and walked over to him as he moved up slowly behind the man.

Chris cursed the .357 for being a single-action pistol and not a double-action*. He looked down and watched as the man rolled over to look up at him. He raised his 9mm up and looked down to the man as he raised his left hand up over his face. He fired the shot and watched as the bullet flew through the mans head and into his head. The bullet exited out the back of the man's head leaving a golf ball sized hole in the back of the man's head. The man slumped backwards into the dirt changing it into a crimson shade. He turned around to see Andria standing behind him looking at him and he saw how her eyes were. They were full of awe at the display she had just seen him put un. He looked on as her eyes shifted and she pointed behind him. This action made him spin around to see a wounded Powder Ganger run back the way he came.

Reacting quickly Chris took the varmint rifle from Andria and looked down the sights. He looked with the Iron sights and quickly dropped to his right knee to get a steadier shot. He looked through the sights and lined them up in-between the man's shoulders. He steadied his breathing as the man slowly got further away from him. He gently quizzed the trigger and fired the hollow point bullet. He watched as the bullet slammed into the man's back. He saw a brief bright red mist linger in the air as the man tumbled to the ground dead. Chris stood up and passed the gun back to Andria as he walked past her. He made his way back up to Mitchell's house where he could get stitches for the wound in his shoulder. When he was done he came back down to find Andria walking to meet him.

"Well, they told me we need to go to Prim" Andria said looking at him.

"Then let's go" He said with a smile.

He called for Dogmeat and watched as the dog came running up to his side. He reached down and gently stroked the dog's head. Together they walked down the road towards Prim. As they walked is was a relativity quiet walk for both Chris and Andria as they walked. Chris looked up as the sun began to sink in the sky casting the desert in a shade of purple light. He looked up to see an old abandoned shack ahead of them at an intersection on the road. Her motioned for Andria to stay close behind him as he walked up to the shed. He looked up at the sign to see it said Jean's Skydiving written across the sign. He pulled out the Kneecapper and slowly reached forward and opened the door to the shed. He peaked his head in to see the one roomed shack was empty so he walked in leading Andria and Dogmeat in. As soon as the door was closed her pushed a crate over in front of it so they would get no unwanted visitors throughout the night.

"Can I ask you something?" Andria asked as she rolled out a bedroll for herself.

"Shoot" he said as he pulled his pack off and sat it next to the desk in the room. As soon as he had done that he took out the .357, 9mm, Kneecapper, and dart gun and sat them down on the desk. He paused when he saw a few bottle caps on the desk and one of them had a blue star on it.

"Do you enjoy killing?" she asked in a timid tone as she looked at him.

Chris paused as his hand almost picked up a key sitting on the desk. He sighed as he picked up the key and walked over to the lockers. He wasn't sure how to answer it as he slowly checked the lockers. He found one that was locked and opened it up with the key to find it had ammo and caps as well as empty shell casings. "What would make you think that?" he finally asked as he took everything out of the locker. He stopped when he found a straight razor. When he found it he smiled as he walked back over to the desk.

"The look you had on you face when you killed those men. It seemed like a look of pure pleasure you killed those men" she said as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I don't like killing, it just has a way of finding me. I came out this way because there was noting left for me back home." he said as he looked in his mirror and began to shave his face with the straight razor, cleaning up everything except his goatee.

"Where are you from?" Andria asked watching him as he shaved.

"D.C., Capitol Wasteland, on the east cost. I lived in Vault 101 until I was eighteen when my dad just up and left. He decided to go out and try to restart an old project that would save the water in the area. He died though a few weeks after I had escaped the Vault, I watched him die right in front of me." Chris explained as he stopped shaving and took a seat on the ground across from her. He looked over to Dogmeat as he walked over and laid down next to his master. He stoked the dog's soft fur as he laid his head on Chris' lap.

"Your father died? What about your mother?" Andria asked looking at him.

"She died giving birth to me, my dad always said he could see her in me" Chris said as he placed a smoke into his mouth as he talked. He lit it and slowly blew the smoke out as the images of his father James filled his mind.

"Can I ask you something else?" She asked softly as she looked at him.

"Yeah" He said looking back up at her.

"Did you leave anyone behind?" She asked.

Another question struck him deep as a few images of Sarah flashed through his mind. He looked down at his smoke and then to Dogmeat as he slept in his lap. "No" he simply answered as he looked back up at her. "Let me ask you something now?" he said to her.

"Go ahead" she said with a smile.

"What is it you do?" he asked as he took a drag on his smoke.

"I'm a courier…well was a courier for the Mojave Express. It ended when I almost lost my life, and I would have if it wasn't for you" she said as she flashed a dazzling smile to him.

She looked over at him and stood up slowly and walked over to his side and sat back down next to him. She looked at him as he pulled his duster off and folded it up next to himself. He looked back to her as she sat next to him and looked into her eyes. Their eyes locked onto one another and she softly reached up and stroked his cheek. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and pulled back to look at him. He looked at her as his shaggy black hair hung around his face. "What was that for?" he asked looking at her.

"A proper thank you, for saving my life" she said looking at him as she caressed his cheek.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just doing what I have always done" he answered as he looked back down to his cigarette.

"Which is?" she asked still looking at him.

"Looking out for people, because this world has gone to hell. If one man can show some kindness to one person, it can be passed form person to person" he said as he flicked the finished cigarette across the room.

"Well for what it's worth, I think you are a great man with a big heart full of love to give" she said giving him a kind smile.

"Maybe, but if someone tries to hurt me or someone I care about…well hell itself can't slow me down" he said looking back to her.

She nodded and smiled at him as she felt her eyes become heavy with sleep. She looked at him as she lowered her head and rested it on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and listened to how strong it sounded It was like a lullaby to her and she shivered slightly as the cold air nipped at her. She reached up and took a hold of his arm and wrapped it around her frame to keep herself warm. She smiled softly as sleep finally over took her and she fell asleep on him.

He looked down at his dog and then to Andria as they both used him as a pillow to sleep on. He smiled as he slowly could feel his eyes begin to get heavy from sleep. He glanced one more time at the door to make sure the barricade was still in it's spot. He smiled as he tipped his head down and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Soon before he could think sleep had taken him into its sweet embrace.

XX

Chris's eyes slowly opened in the early morning as the sun peaked through the cracks in the beams of wood. He looked around to see both Dogmeat and Andria still asleep on him. Suddenly he hear a pair of loud pain filled screams come from outside of the wall. And soon the screams were covered by a powerful roar that he knew all to well. The roar mad both Dogmeat and Andria sit up quickly and look to the other side to the wall where it came from. Before Andria could make a noise he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth and motioned her to be quiet. She nodded slowly as he got up and walked over to the desk in the shack. He reached forward and pulled the dart gun off of the desk and loaded it. He turned back to Dogmeat and looked at the dog who was ready to fight, because he too know the roar.

"Dogmeat, stay and watch her" she whispered to the dog and slowly turned to look at Andria. "Stay here, these are my specialty" he said as he moved to the door, and on his way he grabbed the .357.

He quietly and to the best that he could removed the barricade in front of the door. He knew how this animal worked and it would rest out side of the shack until it had eaten the men it just killed. He opened the door and crouched down and waited as he listened to the sound of the animal's breathing. He then stopped as the wind whipped in his face blowing his hair back. He held the dart gun in one hand and the .357 in the other hand as he slowly peered around the corner of the shed and looked. He looked to see the back of a tan skinned animal with long bony spikes coming out of its back. It down on all fours and its hands and feet had long sharp claws on them. Its face had long sharp teeth as well as two long horn on its head and it quietly ate the two Powder Gangers it had killed.

"Deathclaw… I fucking hate deathclaws" he whispered to himself as he looked at the dart gun.

He saw the dart had a small amount of radscorpion venom dripping off of it. He pulled the hammer back on the .357 to make sure it was ready as well. He stepped around the corner of the of the shack and fired the dart gun first. He watched as the dart slammed into the back of the deathclaw and the venom took an almost instant effect on the deathclaw. When it tried to stand up to face its attacker it fell down before it got up slowly. Chris watched at the eleven foot tall beast looked down at him. Before it could start to move Chris fired three quick shots at the deathclaw. Two shots hit it in the chest while another one it it just above the eye. He cursed loudly as the bullets did little to slow the lumbering beast down. The dart had done its job and the legs were not working like they should and it limped after him.

"I should have kept my goddamn combat shotgun" he growled as he quickly tried to reload the pistol while backing up.

He got it loaded and just as he did he tripped over a rock and fell backwards onto the ground. He looked up as the deathclaw got closer to him and he raised his pistol the try to kill the monster. Suddenly he heard the sound of his sniper rifle being fired and the head of the deathclaw exploded away. The lower jaw of the beast was all that was left as it tumbled to the ground no longer moving. Chris looked at it and then over to see Andria holding his sniper rifle and looking at him. She smiled as he got up and walked over to her and just before he got to her he stopped and looked up. She saw his eyes were locked on to the top of the shack and Andria slowly turned and looked. She looked up and saw a pair of baby deathclaws looking down at her. Just as they both jumped two quick gunshots rang out and both of them tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Stay inside next time" he growled as he walked into the shed.

"What, that's all you have to say?" She hissed at him as they walked into the shack.

"Yeah it is, you were lucky to survive that gunshot to the head. I died once, and I don't want to happen to you" he snarled as he put his duster, hat, and shades on. He looked at her as she let what he just said to her sink in. "That's a story for another day, we need to get a move on" he said as he took his rifle from her and walked out of it.

"Look Chris I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble" she called after him as she ran out after him.

"It's fine, you just need to have some more experience before you can take them on at full health. Oh and thank you for the help" he said with a smile as they walked down the road.

She looked back at him and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and then pulled back. He saw that she was blushing and he smiled as they walked. He looked back down at Dogmeat when he started growling causing him to look for any threat. He saw three geckos running across the road in front of them. He reached over and placed his hand onto Andria's varmint and stopped her from shooting. She looked at him confused and he said it was just a waist of ammo to kill them if they ain't attacking. They walked until they saw that the rollercoaster behind some buildings in the town of Prim.

They stopped and looked at one another and they both had a smile on their face as they walked towards it. They moved towards the town and they saw the fence around the town and people walking around inside. Andria smiled more and started to walk faster but stopped when she saw a man in brown leather suit walking towards them. She looked him over and knew that he was an NCR trooper and she grumbled as he got closer. Chris stepped up behind her and watched as the man walked up and looked at them.

"Prim is off limits" the man said looking at both of them. "It's been taken over by a bunch of escaped cons."

"Well we need to get in there, we can take care of ourselves" Andria said looking at him.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" he said walking away from them.

Andria looked back to Chris who nodded and they walked toward a group of NCR tents. Chris stopped her in front of a bridge and they looked into the town to see some people walking around. She was about to walk forward and he quickly stopped her from going out onto the bridge. She looked at him confused until he pointed to the bridge and showed her the pair of land mines. She looked at him as he looked around for something they could use to their advantage. He looked up and spotted a high vantage point and motioned her to go up to the tower. They walked up and Chris smiled as he could see the whole town.

"Why are we up here?" she asked looking at him.

"This is gives us a look out over the town, we can clean up as many people as we can before we go in" He said as he took out his sniper rifle.

"Ok what we need is in there, let's do this" she said with a smile as he sat up with his rifle. He glanced back up at her and smiled as he motioned her to set up too. As soon as she did he passed her a varmint rifle scope which she attached to the rifle.

"You're going to learn how to shot and clean up at a long distance" he said as he looked through his scope.

* * *

><p><em>* For those those who don't know a single action pistol you have to pull the hammer back every time you shoot the pistol. one has to do that so it can cock the trigger back to have another shot. a double action on the other hand will cock the trigger after it is shot so the hammer doesn't have to be cocked every time before a shot is fired<em>


	3. Chapter Two:Travels

**Its been a little while since i have posted a new chapter sorry. i have been working on another story too at the same time and its hunting season. i'm going to try to follow the game including the add ons so i hope yall enjoy it pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Travels**

Two convicts stood in front of Prim's Mojave Express outpost having a smoke. They were talking about when they broke out of the prison north of the city. They looked back to the NCR guarding the bridge, the only way out of the city. They knew that all they had to do was out last the NCR and this town would be theirs. They looked at the troopers who sat behind their barriers for protection. They both laughed and taunted them as they finished their smokes.

Suddenly the man on the man on the right grunted a bit causing the man on the left to look over at him. Just then the sound of a gunshot came to his ears as he looked at the other con. He had a hole in his chest that was bleeding as he slowly fell to his knees and died before his body hit the road. The other con turned and decided to try to run to warn the others in front of the casino. Just as he came out to be in front of the casino and looked at the other three who were looking back at him. Just as he opened his mouth a bullet caught him in the temple of his head. It exited out of his right eye sending blood flying through the air towards the ground.

XX

Chris pulled his head back from his sniper scope after seeing the blood spray out of the man's head. He looked over to Andria who was still looking through her scope of her varmint rifle. She quickly told him about two snipers on the roller coater and Chris quickly looked through his scope. They looked as the two men searched for where the gunshots had came from. Chris picked the man on the left while Andria took the man on the right. They both fired their guns at the same time sending the bullets down range towards the two men. They both watched as the bullets slammed into the men sending both of them flying off of the roller coaster. They looked back to one another and smiled as they looked back for anymore people. They both spotted three men come around from the casino and in a few seconds they had both shot and killed them in seconds.

"OK let's get in there" Chris said placing the sniper rifle back into the bag on his back.

"Yep sound's like a good idea" Andria said as she followed Chris back down the steps of the lookout.

Chris motioned Andria to stop and she did as she was told. She looked on as Chris laid prone on the broken bridge and crawled out to the land mines. She looked on as he worked on the mines and finally got them both defused. She looked on to him as he stood up holding the mines in his hands. He smiled as he turned her around and placed the mines into her pack.

"Don't get shot in the back" he said with a chuckle as he closed her sack.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" she said rolling her eyes as she turned and looked at Chris.

He smiled as they walked back across the bridge into the town. Chris held both the .357 and 9mm as he led the way into the town. Andria held onto her caravan shotgun as she followed him through the town. They walked towards the casino first and came around to look at the door. Chris motioned for Andria to open the door while her trained both of the pistols on the doors. She looked back at him and he nodded to her signaling he was ready. Andria pulled the door open so Chris was ready for anything to come out.

He looked as an older man and three other people stepped out and their guns were pointed at Chris. Knowing he was out gunned so he turned his pistols on their sides and pointed them up in the air. He looked over to Andria and nodded to her as he holstered his guns. She walked around slowly to join him as she placed the gun back into her sack. The older man looked at them as he flagged them to join him and the rest of the citizens inside of the casino.

"How did y'all make it past those cons outside?" He asked looking at them both.

"A little bit of sharp shooting" Chris said as he took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm Johnson Nash and you two" the man said looking at them both.

"I'm Abigail Hunter and this is Chris Walker, were looking for a man in a checkered suit, has he been through here?" Andria asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure Deputy Beagle would know but they have him inside of the motel" Johnson said looking to her.

"I'll go get him, you find out what you can about your package" Chris said standing up as he placed his hat on.

"Now son, there is a lot of men in there…" Nash started but Chris cut him off.

"I'll be just fine" was all he said as he grabbed the caravan shogun and some ammo from Andria.

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her as he walked out of the casino. He closed the door and opened the break action shotgun. The shells shot out and he caught them quickly and looked at them. He saw they were slugs which caused him to check all of the ammo he had snagged from Andria. He saw most of them were buckshot but he had about six slugs. He smiled as he loaded the slugs back into the shotgun and walked towards the motel. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it as he walked up to the motel. He placed it in the corner of his mouth as he placed the gun to his shoulder as he opened the door.

He looked around and saw nothing moving around the room so he walked forward slowly. He looked down the barrel as he moved over the front desk and walked forward through the doorway. He looked down the hall and saw two men standing at the end of the hall talking. He quickly darted over to a gift shop and listened as the men talked about seeing something. Chris cussed softly as he hid behind the counter and looked to see a safe on the floor. He had enough time to pick the lock and looked to see come caps, a switch blade knife, and another .357 with the name 'Lucky' etched into the handle.

"Check in there" one of the men said to the other.

Chris pressed the button on the switchblade and watched the blade come out. He listened as the man walked in and stopped on the of the other side of the counter. Chris looked and realized his cigarette was still in his mouth. He rolled his eyes as the man started sniffing the air. He stood up and grabbed the man by his shirt as he stabbed the knife into the man's throat. The man struggled and tried to yell for help but the knife had severed his vocal cords. Chris twisted the knife digging it deeper into the man's throat sending blood gushing down his hand.

"Hey what the hell are…" the second man said as he walked into the room.

Chris quickly pulled out the 9mm and shot the man in the head. He placed the pistol to the man's head in front of him and finished him off. He looked as the man slumped to the ground on the other side of the counter. Chris heard people yelling from another room and they were coming towards where he was at. He holstered the 9mm and took the caravan shotgun out of his sack and pointed it at the doorway. Just as he looked down the sights two men came into view. He quickly fired both shots at the same time sending both men reeling to the ground.

He walked around the counter and as he did he reloaded the shotgun. He took a step out of the doorway and just as he did a fireball shot by his head and slammed into the wall to his right. He quickly looked to his left and saw a man walking towards him with an incinerator in hand. He ducked back into the room he just walked out of as three more fireballs shot by him. "Of course one of these fuckers has to have a heavy weapon" he said with a sigh as he placed the shotgun back into his sack. He pulled out both of his .357 and waited.

The sound of the man starting to reload was all he to her for him to make his move. He stepped out of cover and looked to the man as he glanced up at him. Chris raised the pistol and fired a shot but he didn't aim for the man's head. Instead he fired a shot catching the man's tank causing it explode. He smiled as he watched the flames descend slow back to the ground. He walked forward into the room that the three men ad just came out of to see a lone man waiting for him. The man snapped his gun up at him and opened fire with his varmint rifle.

Chris returned fire as he ducked back behind cover of the door frame. He waited for the man to reload before he moved. As soon as the man started to reload he stepped from cover and fired a lone shot. The bullet caught the man just above his eyes sending blood flying behind him. Chris watched as the man fell to the ground dead. He walked forward slowly looking around for any possible threat in the room. He glanced into a kitchen area and saw the dome of a blonde haired man behind a counter. He walked into the room with his gun raised up and pointed at the man who was behind the counter.

"Hello there" the man said and Chris could see the man was tied up.

"You must be Beagle" Chris said as he holstered his pistol.

"And you would be correct, might I inquire your name" Beagle said looking at him.

"Chris, I need some information about the man in a checkered suit who came through here with some Khans" Chris said as he looked down to the man.

"My memory is a little blank, maybe if you were to cut me loose I might remember.

"Maybe I'll just put a bullet in your head and pick your body clean how does that sound" Chris said pulling his 9mm out and placing it to Beagle's head.

"WHOA, WOAH…my memory seems to have come back to me" Beagle said as he tried to pull his head away from the barrel of the gun.

"That's more like it" Chris said putting the gun away.

"They said they are heading to a town called Novac, that's all I have gotten I swear" Beagle said looking at Chris.

Chris smiled and pulled out his knife and cut Beagle's hands free and looked as Beagle stood up. He nodded to the deputy and watched as the man left the building. Chris looked around and saw a bottle of whiskey sitting on a counter near him. He reached over and grabbed the bottle, as he did he opened the bottle and took a drink of the warm liquid. He sat the bottle back down and turned and left the building and as he did he looked to see Andria walking towards him. He smiled as she suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Let's get on the road towards Nipton and then to Novac" Chris said looking at her.

"Well let's get going" she said with a smile.

Andria walked a few paces behind Chris as he led the way down the road. She looked out across a salt flat to see giant ants walking across it. The wind blew by kicking sand up into the air and as it did it covered the ants. She looked down to Dogmeat who brushed up against. She smiled at the feel of the fur against her hand. Chris glanced back to see her stroking the dog. She looked back to him and smiled as they made their way past an old police station.

The sun was setting and they were both tired of walking. Andria pointed out an old gas station with a small connivance store near it. They walked into the store that was darkened showing that no one had been there for a very long time. Chris blocked the door with a cabinet and looked back to see Abigail sitting on the counter. He walked back over and yawned as he walked through the building and joined her over at the counter.

"Hungry?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, and there is plenty of food in here that we don't need to build a fire" he said as he took a seat next to his dog.

Andria began to move around the building picking up food for them to eat for dinner. She found a few cans of cram and Blanco Mac and Cheese. She brought them back to where he was sitting at carrying the food. She had enough for all three of them to eat. After they were done Chris reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of whisky to which he opened. He took a swig of it and then poured a cup of it and sat it down next to Dogmeat. He looked over to Andria and offered it to her but she refused so he took another drink of it.

Andria looked at Chris as he looked back at her lazily as he sat across from her. Slowly she closed the gap between the two of them and as she did his eyes opened fully to look at her. She reached forward and gently stroked the side of his face and as she did she moved herself closer to him. He knew what she was about to do and slowly he turned his head away from her. She pulled back and looked at him as he got up and walked out of the store. Andria looked over to Dogmeat who just looked back at her and whined a little bit.

"Is he always like this?" she asked looking to Dogmeat.

XX

Chris stood outside smoking a cigarette and looking up to the stars. He rubbed his hands through his hair and breathed out a sigh as he began to think about Sarah. Two years did little to nothing to take her off of his mind. She still managed to invade his dreams and thoughts. He took a drag on his smoke and breathed the smoke out of his nose as he tipped his head down.

"Who was she?" Andria asked from behind him.

"Sarah" he said softly as he glanced back to her.

"Was she your girlfriend?" she asked walking up next to him.

"No, but close enough, I did love her and she loved me. The one thing that stood in our way was her father. Even though I saved the city, he didn't think I was good enough to be with his daughter. If I had started being with her I doubt I would have left DC." He said as he flicked away his finished cigarette.

"Well for what its worth, I am glad you left. If you had stayed, I would still be in that ditch" she said with a smile looking at him.

He smiled and they both walked back into store where they slept near one another. Chris kept his 3.57 next to himself as he slept just incase of any unwanted visitors through the night. When the sun rose in the morning he woke up to see Andria had rolled around in her sleep. Her right arm was draped across his chest while her head was rested on his right shoulder. He smiled as he thought about waking up one time with Sarah like this. He looked over to see Dogmeat laying on his back snoring loudly. When he saw this he chuckled lightly and that woke Andria up. She looked over to see where she was and she quickly pulled away from him with a bright blushing face. He just smiled as he got dressed and woke Dogmeat. After a light breakfast they set out to go towards Nipton.

They walked down the road and on each side of the road was more salt flats around them. Andria and Chris had a small skirmish with some jackal gang members who had set up shot in some ruins. As they walked they saw a man come running at them and he was cheering. He stopped and looked at Chris and Andria who were in front of him.

"YEAHI FUCKING WON" he cheered out in a loud voice.

"What did you win?" Andria asked looking at him.

"THE LOTTERY, THE FUCKING LOTTERY" he bellowed again.

"Lottery?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you a Powder Ganger?"

"I used to be but now I'm a winner see y'all" He said running past them.

Chris breathed out a sigh and quickly spun around and fired a shot with his .357 shooting the man in the back. He turned and looked to Andria who looked at him with mouth agape. "Powder Gangers need to die" he said as he walked forward. They stopped and looked at the black smoke raising from the town as wall as flames lighting the buildings up in the early morning light. There were charred skeletons laying in the flames as well as dismembered head on spikes. They looked at flags waving in the wind to see they were red with a yellow colored bull in the middle.

"Must have been a hell of a party?" Andria said looking around at everything before her.


	4. Chapter Three:Encounters

**Hey everyone i wanted to get another chapter up for yall before i go on vacation for the next two weeks. i hope yall enjoy it so please R&R thank**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Encounters**

Chris had seen a lot in his travels, and he was un-phased by all but seeing an entire town slaughtered like Brahmin actually got to him. He looked around and saw men, women, and children butchered and left for the ravens to pick at them. As he walked out onto the main street he looked to his right and his jaw dropped when he saw Powder Gangers crucified to crosses down the main street. He looked back to Abigail who was in a state of shock much like he was. Just then a door opened from the town hall catching his attention. He looked to see about six men come walking out of the building and they were walking towards them. He glanced back to Abigail who was frozen in fear for she knew who these people were. Chris looked back to them and as they got closer he recognized their uniforms, they were Legion troops.

"We mean you two no harm, for you were not part of this town" the leader said looking at them. He wore crimson colored clothing with layered armor to look like fish scales. He had a coyote head that had been skinned out and a pair of sunglasses that had been worked into the mouth. He flashed a creepy but friendly smile as he looked at Chris and Abigail who stood in front of him and his men.

"What the fuck happened here?" Chris asked as his instinct kicked in and he moved in front of Abigail in a show of protection of her. He glanced back down to Dogmeat who sat next to them and looked at the men in front of them.

"We purged this town of all unclean people" he said looking to Chris.

"Women and children, unclean, that's bullshit" Chris snarled as he looked over to a dead child laying on the ground. It struck him more that the child was still in its mother's arms, both of their faces frozen in death screams.

"This town was a refuge for thieves and whores" he said still talking in his smooth toned voice.

"What and that makes you god? Women and children should never be killed, especially children" Chris said as he felt his blood begin to boil. This did not go unnoticed by Dogmeat who was up and snarling at the men. "Sit" Chris growled at Dogmeat, causing the German Shepherd to look at him and slowly sit back on his haunches.

"We will be leaving now, but you two should learn your places in the new world to come" The man said as he turned and walked away from them.

Abigail had regained herself while Chris was talking to the Legion troops. She had heard all of the rumors of what the Legion did to women and this town proved it. She looked as Chris turned to face her and as he did she threw her arms around him. She felt his arms go wide at the sudden hug he had been thrown into. She felt as his hands slowly moved around her frame pulling her into a tight embrace as he hugged her back. She pulled away and looked up at him as he looked back down at him. Nothing was said and slowly they turned and walked away from the town back towards the road to Novac. Chris stopped and looked at the railroad tracks as well as a sign in front of them.

"Welcome to Nevada" Abigail said as she walked next to him.

Chris smiled at her as they crossed the tracks and walled down the road through a small canyon. There was one thing Chris knew he needed, that was a fully automatic assault rifle, and a new shoulder firing shotgun. He did like Abigail's shotgun but he didn't care much for the 20 gauge round, he wanted a 12 gauge. Granted his Kneecapper was a 12 gauge but he wanted something he could use for hunting and fighting with a more range. They walked down the road and came out onto a flat plane area in front of then.

Chris looked back towards Abigail who looked physically tired and was about to collapse. "Take a seat and rest, I think we both need some water and food" He said looking at her.

"Well, he have a problem, we are out of food and down to our last bottle of water" Abigail said looking up to him as she took a seat on a rock.

He looked back down to her and sighed as he looked back out across the open planes. He glanced back to her as she reached into the bag and pulled out the last bottle of water and offered it to him. "No, you drink it, you need it more then me. I'll get something to drink once we hit Novac" he said looking down to his pip boy.

"Chris, Novac is five miles away and it's noon, you'll be dehydrated by the time we get there" she said getting up to face him.

"I'll take that chance, your body is still trying to fix itself after being shot. Drink it no more arguing with me about it" he said as he looked into her pleading eyes.

Slowly Andria gave in and began to drink the water as Chris scanned the land with binoculars. She looked up at him as she took her seat next to the dog who eyes the water bottle in her hand. She looked at the bottle and took a long gulp of it until there was about a quarter of the precious liquid left in the bottle. She reached into her bag and found an old tin can in it. She took it out and poured what was left of the water into the can and sat it in front of Dogmeat. The dog greedily placed his snout into the can and lapped the liquid up. Abigail smiled as she gently stroked the dog's back as he drank the water.

Chris glanced back and smiled as Dogmeat lifted his head up and licked his chops. He motioned Andria to follow him as they started walking down the road towards an NCR outpost. Chris was finding it odd that they had nothing attack him on the trip towards the main road. He stopped when he looked at the giant dinosaur statue that loomed over the whole wasteland.

"There's Novac" Andria said with a smile.

"Stop, someone's watching us" Chris said as his senses picked up on something near by.

He pulled out both of his pistols and pointed them towards a dup and building. He saw a pair of super mutant hands raise up in the air from cover. He holstered his guns for he knew that this mutant could be reasoned with. The mutant walked out of cover and Chris' eyes went wide as the mutant walked out of cover. The mutant looked right at him and tried to smile to the best of his ability as he looked at his old friend.

"Friend Chris" the mutant said looking at him.

"Fawkes, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris said with a smile as he walked up to the mutant and shook his hand.

"I had heard of a pair of super mutant refuges in this area, I'm going to Jacobstown my friend" Fawkes said looking at him.

"Well, I'll tell you what when I'm in that area I'll come up to see you" He said with a smile.

Dogmeat darted forward when he realized who the mutant was in front of his master. He jumped up and placed his paws onto the mutant's waist and began to lick his face as he bent down and stroked the dog's face. Chris chuckled at seeing this but his chuckle was short lived as he could feel something wrong with himself . His vision was starting to go blurry as his head began to pound from a headache. He turned away he shook his head trying to shake the feeling that was coming over him. He looked to see Abigail walk up to him and ask if he was ok to which he just nodded. After he did that he looked back towards the giant dinosaur in front of Novac. Just then his vision went black and the last thing he knew he felt his body crash into the ground.

"Shit, Fawkes can you carry him to the town" Andria said as she rolled Chris over.

"Yes I will" Fawkes said with genuine concern in his voice.

Andria looked as he picked up Chris and together they slowly jogged towards the town. They were careful not to hurt Chris who was still knocked out. Just as they started to cross the bridge to Novac a gunshot rang out and a bullet bounced off of the road in front of Andria. She stopped and looked around trying to figure out where the shot had came from. She glanced up and noticed a barrel of a rifle sticking out of the mouth of the dinosaur. The man stood up and looked at them and his rifle was trained right on Fawkes who still held onto Chris.

"Why are you bringing a super mutant into Novac?" the man called down to them.

"He's just carrying this man who has passed out from dehydration" Andria called back up to him. "We need a room so he can rest and I fix him up."

"Talk to Jennie May, she can set you up with a room" the man called down to her.

Andria nodded and moved quickly towards the office in front of the rooms. She walked in and looked at an elderly woman sitting behind a counter looking at a computer. She glanced up at Andria and as she did she looked over her glasses at Andria as she walked up to the counter. "I'm Jennie May my dear, what can I do for you?" the woman asked looking at her.

"I need a room" Andria said looking at her.

"Alright that's a hundred caps and you can keep it as long as you want…at least until the tourist season starts" Jennie said looking at her with a smile.

Andria looked at her and took out the caps and handed them to Jennie. She then took the key from her as she was told where to go for the room. Andria thanked her and quickly walked out of the office. She motioned Fawkes to follow her up to the room. Both of them went up to the room and she motioned Fawkes to set him down on the bed. As soon as he was sat down on the bed Fawkes wished her well and he left as not to anger the town's people.

Andria looked around the room and found some bottles of water in the room. Aside from that she found empty syringes as well as surgical tubing. She found a leather belt and brought it back over to him with the other things she had found and sat them on he bed next to him. She looked around and thought about what to do next and she knew she needed some fluids that could be set up as an IV line for him. She looked down to Dogmeat and turned and ran out the door and down the steps. She took off across the open area towards the Dino Bite Gift Shop. She walked in and looked around to see a man behind the counter looking at her.

"I'm Cliff want do you need?" he asked looking to Andria who was panting deeply.

"I need all of you blood pack to make an IV line" she said looking at him.

"Ok, I've got five of them" He said opening up a medical box and setting them on the table counter.

"How much?" She said grabbing the blood packs.

"Ten caps" he said looking at her.

"Here" Andria said dropping the caps on the counter and turning and ran out of the building.

Her legs pumped as she ran across the open ground and up the steps towards the room. She opened the door and came in and looked at him still laying on the bed but Dogmeat was laying next to him on the bed. She sat the blood packs on the nightstand next to the bed. She found another belt and some wonder glue and quickly glued the belt to the ceiling of the room. As soon as she had done that she glued a blood back to the dangling end of the belt. She turned back to Chris and wrapped the other belt around his bicep and tightened it. She watched as the vein popped up and she inserted the needle into the vein. Once she had don this she hooked the tubing to the needle and then to the blood pack.

She watched as the red liquid flowed through the tube and into Chris's arm. She breathed a sigh of relief as the fluids flowed into Chris. She turned to a bottle of water sitting on the desk next to a TV. She opened it up and took a long drink of it and looked back over to Dogmeat as he jumped off the bed and walked over to her. She looked around and found a dog dish sitting on the ground. She grabbed another bottle of water and filled the dish up with the water. She looked as Dogmeat greedily lapped the liquid up.

She turned and walked back over to the bed where Chris was laying at and looked down at him. She reached down and gently stroked his shaggy black hair from his face and looked down at him. She climbed into the bed with him and gently placed her hand onto his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep while she laid on him.

XX

"_Project Purity is in the hands of the Enclave now" Elder Lyons said looking around at everyone in the Citadel's round room. He looked at the doctors as they had just escaped the Jefferson Memorial. He looked around at everyone including Chris who looked angry and ready to fly off the handle at anyone. "We need to put a plan together to take it back." "NO FUCK THAT, MY FATHER GAVE HIS LIFE TO SAVE US AND THAT FUCKING PROJECT. WE NEED TO GET BACK THERE AND FUCK THEM UP" Chris roared as he slammed his fist down hard onto the table he was sitting at._

"_Now son I know it's hard…" Lyons started but Chris cut him off._

"_If you guys won't help, I'll do it myself" Chris snarled as he got up and stormed out of the room._

_He stormed outside onto the training range and looked over as a beautiful blonde walked up to him. He looked at her and turned and walked away from her back outside. He glanced back and saw her following him, the girl was Sarah the one who came and helped him. He walked outside and walked away from the building and towards the city. As he started across the bridge he couldn't fight it anymore, he collapsed to his knees and began to cry. His tears fell from his face as he remembered the look on his father's, and how they placed their hands on the glass and said goodbye one last time._

_He couldn't take it anymore, he lost his family and all that he was good for was helping people. He reached into his holster and pulled out his 10mm and ejected the clip. He slid the action back a bit and looked to see there was a round loaded in the chamber. He placed the gun to the temple of his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly his hand was pulled away from his head and he was pinned to the ground. He looked back up to see Sarah looking down at him._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she growled as she pulled the gun from his hand._

"_Why the fuck do you care, you got enough troops walking around, you don't need me" he snarled as he struggled against her grasp. "You're wrong…I need you" she said softly looking down at him._

"_What do you mean?" he asked looking at her._

_She leaned down slowly and kissed him softly on the lips making him look at her. Slowly he closed his eyes and brought his hand up to the side of her face and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She broke the kiss and looked down at him and smiled softly at him. "Get it now?" she said looking at him._

"_Yeah, lets go back to my place" Chris said looking at her._

XX

_Sarah breathed deeply and moaned as she climbed off of Chris and laid down next to him. She breathed deeply as she leaned over and kissed him softly after they had finished their second round of sex. Sarah reached over and stroked the side of his as he leaned over and kissed her gently. She smiled at him ad her hair pillowed softly on Chris's pillow and he rolled onto his side and looked at her. He looked as the blanket that covered them slipped down off of her shoulder and barely covered her breast._

"_That was amazing" she eventually spoke out._

"_Yes it was" she said with a smile as he looked at her._

"_I love you Chris" she said softly._

"_I love you too" Chris said with a smile as he kissed her again._

XX

Chris' eyes opened and looked to the ceiling of a motel room. His head was killing him as he looked to the ceiling. He groaned lightly as he tried to lift his left hand but quickly stopped when he felt something stab deep into his arm. He looked over and saw in his arm was a needle and tube. He followed the tube up to a rig that hung down from the wall to see an empty blood pack. On the nightstand were another two empty blood packs. He went to move his right hand but realized he couldn't move his arm causing him to look.

He saw the top of Andria's head laying on his arm and chest. He smiled as he looked down at her and thought to himself about her. She was beautiful and nice, he loved being around her and being near her. She stirred a bit and it hurt his arm causing him to growl out in pain. Her head quickly shot up and looked to see him awake and looking at her with a smile.

"Chris" she said getting up off of his arm.

"Yup, how long was I out for?" He asked as he pulled the needle out of his arm.

"Three days, how do you feel?" she said looking at him.

"Got one hell of a headache" he said with a chuckle as he stroked Dogmeat's head as he sat in a chair.

He looked over to Andria as she grabbed him some water and handed it to him. He took it and started to drink the water as she sat down next to him. He smiled at her as he finished the water off. He looked at her and thought of how nice it was for her to do that. As he looked at her he could feel something sparking inside of him. Something he hadn't felt since Sarah back home. He was beginning to developed feeling for Andria who had just saved his life, like he had for her. He smiled as he stood up and looked back down to her.

"You hungry?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but were out of food" she said looking at him.

Chris walked over and picked up his sniper rifle and loaded the clip into the gun. "Let's go hunting" Chris said looking back at her.

"What, you have been out for a few days, and you want you go hunting" she said looking at him.

"I'll be fine trust me I am well hydrated now, Dogmeat hunting time" Chris said looking at his dog.

"Ok I'll be going with you just to make sure you are ok" she said picking up her varmint rifle.


	5. Chapter Four:Hunting Trip

**Hey everyone is been sometime and i am back with a new chapter for you all. i hope yall enjoy this one and keep up with it there will be alot to come so im not making the chapters super long but long enough to keep yall happy. i do plan on putting the expansions into the story. i hope yall stick in there till the end**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Hunting Trip**

A bighorner bull ate out in front of the rest of the herd as his eyes moved around watching for any possible threat. The wind picked up and blew by his nose causing him to pick his head up and look towards a rocky outcrop. He looked around the rocks looking for the source of the scent he had picked up. He could smell humans, as to where they were he didn't know. He turned back to the herd and snorted at them signaling they needed to move out. At that moment the herd turned and started walking away moving to new feeding grounds.

XX

"Shit" Andria muttered as she pulled the rifle back down off of the rocks it was rested on.

"It ain't that big of a deal, that's more meat than we need, we are waiting for a gecko" Chris said as he sat back in their makeshift blind.

They had used natural cover of the rocks near an old prospecting camp. They both had taken shrubs and moved them around the rocks to provide camouflage Where they were set up at gave them a good view over a small valley and up to a mountain side. Chris was teaching Andria about hunting and how to do it right. He may not know much about this area but he did know that where ever one goes hunting is the same. He looked over to Dogmeat who was sitting and looking around the open ground. The dog looked up at him and slowly laid down in the noonday sun. Andria looked back over at Chris as he tipped his hat down and rested himself against a rock. He looked over to see her looking at him and he slowly smiled back at her.

"Where did you learn how to hunt?" She finally asked breaking the silence between one another.

"Back home, I used to make caps by hunting, mainly hunting Yao Guai their meat was worth at least seventy or eighty caps. I taught myself everything I know because it was how I made money. Out there a lot of folks hunted because it was an easy way to make money. There was one thing about it though, most of the things that were hunted also hunted the hunters" Chris explained as he scanned the mountain side with a pair of binoculars.

"Tell me why we are in a blind as you called it and not walking around looking for game" She asked as she sat back next to him.

"Because a blind is a way to ambush animals…I see a gecko, well a weird looking one, not like the ones back in Goodsprings" he said as he followed a purple colored gecko walking across the mountain.

Andria held out her hands and took the binoculars from him and looked through them at the gecko. The animal had spikes all down its back as well as a large bulge in its throat. She could clearly see the colors of the reptile, and it had black stripes that laid on top of a purple color. The underbelly of the reptile was a bright white color that shined in the sun. She watched as it turned and slowly moved down the hill in their direction. It then stopped and laid down in a shaded area. "It's a fire gecko, best to kill it down here and not get close to it…they can breath fire" she said as she lowered the binoculars.

Chris nodded and rested his sniper rifle on a rock and looked through the scope at the gecko. As it laid on the ground sleeping in the shade of the mountain. He marked the mill dots of the crosshairs to adjust for the bullet drop. He controlled his breathing and moved the crosshairs just above the gecko's eye. He gently squeezed the trigger and suddenly the recoil of the rifle hit him in the shoulder. He watched through the scope as the gecko suddenly flopped over to its side and its legs kicked in the air. He glanced back to Andria and smiled at her as he stood up and stretched.

"What now?" she asked standing up with him.

"The fun part" he said as he climbed out of the blind.

Together the three of them made their way up to the dead gecko that laid on the side of the mountain. Chris walked up to it first and poked it in the side of the head with the muzzle of his gun. The gecko didn't move so Chris sat his gun up against a nearby rock and pulled out a knife out of his belt. He turned the gecko to be facing downhill so he could begin his work. He took the knife and cut the throat of the gecko and watched as he did blood began to spill out. He started to explain to Andria that with doing this it would help to drain all of the blood out of the animal that they kill.

He then proceeded to cut out its anus and then cut the underbelly up to the chest. He studied the internal organs of the gecko to learn about the creature. He glanced up to Andria to see her gag as he reached in and pulled out the organs of the creature. He chuckled as he motioned her to get his cigarettes out of his chest picket. She walked over and took the pack out of his pocket and opened it. She took one out and placed it into his mouth for him as she took his lighter out of his pack. She lit his cigarette for him as to which he thanked her and went back to field dressing the gecko. When he was done he reached back into his pack and pulled out a few leather belts he ad fashioned together for this hunt.

"What do we do now?" Andria asked looking on as Chris rolled the gecko over spilling all of the blood in it's chest cavity.

"Drag it down to the camp by the blind, once there we will skin, quarter it, and smoke the meat so we can take it on the trip with us. We will have to spend the night there so the meat can smoke. Come the morning we will go back to Novac in the morning and ask around about those guys who shot you" Chris said as he rolled the gecko back over and wrapped the belt rope around the animal's neck.

He nodded to her and together they dragged the gecko down the hill and back to the camp. Once there they worked together to remove the skin from the animal. They then worked on quartering the giant lizard. Soon had the meat sitting on the table in the camp where they worked on cutting the meat from the bones. Once done Chris got to work making a fire while Andria went to collect wild vegetables and herbs. When she came back the sun was starting to set and Chris had everything ready for them. He got to work cooking for them and when he was done he sat things up to smoke the meat.

"So, you ask so much about me I'd like to know about you" Chris said looking over to her as she ate some of the food on her plate.

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking over at him.

"Tell me about your parents" Chris said as he looked took a drag of his cigarette.

Andria looked at him for a few seconds and slowly looked back down at her plate. "Not something I really talk about," she started with a sigh. "I never knew my father, he got my mother pregnant and then ran off after I was born. I grew up in a place called The Great Divide, I haven't been there in almost three years. My mother died when I was only fifteen in a raid. I watched as she was raped and then murdered by raiders, namely a man named Motor-Runner. If I ever get a chance I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully, like he did to my mother.

"I had left the divide and went off on my own avoiding trouble and working odd and end jobs so I could keep myself fed. Once I was sixteen I began working for the Mojave Express as a currier and I began delivering things all over the wasteland. I worked hard and went after many different deliveries to all over the place. I met many different people along the way but so far you have been my favorite" she explained and then finished with a smile as she moved over to his side and nuzzled up next to him.

He looked down at her and slowly placed his arm around her and looked back out across the starlit landscape. "I have no clue how people out here can call this a wasteland" he said as his eyes moved over to the meat that was smoking.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking back up to him.

"This," he started as me moved his hand over the whole area. "This is not a wasteland, where I am from is a wasteland. The wasteland I called home was hell, I never saw the stars or moon until I made it out this way," he chuckled a bit as he thought about back home.

He glanced back down to Andria as she looked up at him and smiled softly. He smiled back to her as she reached up and gently stroked the side of his face. He moved his hand onto her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself as the flames flickered a bit. He looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He pulled his pistol out of his holster and sat it down next to himself as he turned and looked back to Andria. Just as he did Andria placed her lips to his making his eyes shoot wide open. Slowly he calmed down and reached his left hand up and began to gently stroke the side of her face. He then began to run his finger through her hair as he pulled her close to himself tighter.

Suddenly he pulled away stopping her from kissing him causing her to look over at him as he stood up. He stood up and moved over to the fire and looked the meat over as it continued to smoke. He looked over to see her get up slowly and walk over to join him by the fire. He slowly looked over to her as she looked up at him and gently rubbed his back.

"Sorry" she simply said looking up at him.

"Don't be, it's me I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet" he said in a somber tone as he removed the finished meat from over the fire.

He took sometime and glanced at his pip boy before placing more meat over the fire. He turned and looked back at her as she stepped back from him slowly as she looked at him. He looked to his pip-boy and saw it was just after midnight and so he set the alarm clock for seven in the morning. He turned and moved back over to the small camp and walked over to the bed and laid down. He laid on his side and looked at the rock wall that was holding up the small camp. He closed his eyes but just as he did he felt Andria lay down next to him on the mat. She laid her back to his and neither one said anything as they fell asleep.

XX

The alarm went off at seven in the morning waking them both up, but they woke up a different way then when they went to sleep. They woke up with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined. Their eyes were only inches apart as their noses were rested against each other's. Slowly they parted from one another and sat up to see the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Chris looked over to her and smiled as he stood up and walked over to the meat that had finished smoking. He placed the finished meat into its own sack and placed it back into his pack.

He looked over to see her walk over to his side to join him by the fire. He shot her a small smile as he closed up the sack of dried meats and looked at her as she yawned. Together they ate a light breakfast and set out back to Novac and once they got there they were met by a man wearing merc armor and a red hat. His brown eyes looked at both of them as they stopped and looked at him.

"I hear you two have been looking for the man in a checkered suit" he said looking at them both.

"Yes, do you know which way he went?" Andria asked looking at him.

"Yes, but I would like you two to do something for me" he said looking at them.

"Look we need to find him because he tried to kill her, what ever it is I will come back and handle it personally" Chris said looking at him.

"I see, well in that case he said he was on his way to Bitter Springs" The man said looking at them.

"Ok, how do we get there" Chris said looking at him.

"I know how to get there let's go" Andria said starting to walk away.

Chris looked back at her as she started walking away leaving him still standing there. He looked at her as she walked away towards the main road on the other side of the town. He looked at her as she walked and it seemed like there was something bothering here. He followed behind her a bit as she left the town behind and walked towards a scrap yard. As they walked Chris came up to her side and looked at her as she kept walking down the road. She glanced back at him and said nothing as she kept walking down the road.

""What's wrong?" He finally asked looking at her.

"What the hell makes you think something I wrong?" she hissed at him as they kept walking.

"Well you haven't said a word to me since we woke up this morning, well since last night" He said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"There's nothing wrong" she said looking over to him.

He looked at her for a few seconds before he grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. She just glared at him as he stopped her and looked at her. He was about to say something when a gunshot rang out making them both look over some mountains. They looked at one another then moved up the hills and looked down. They saw a small town and much of it had been destroyed but they also could see a small exchange of gunfire between two groups of people. Even at a distance they could see that the one group was The Great Khans and the other was a group of NCR troops.

"We'll finish this later now we need to get down there and find ot what those Khans know" Chris said as he walked down to the town.


	6. Chapter Five:New Bonds

**Hey folks been a little bit since i have posted a new chapter. i am sorry it takes me a while to post them but i am also working on other projects too. but i will make sure i wright this whole story and not stop until it is finished. so please R&R thanks i hope yall stick in there i will work on getting chapters up faster**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**New Bonds**

An explosion went off sending gravel flying through the air. It showered down on Chris waking him up from being knocked out could. He groaned a bit as he rolled over and looked to see Andria passed out laying under some ruble. He looked as the Khans and the NCR traded fire in Boulder City. The NCR chose to attack the Khans while he and Andria looked for the man who had shot her. They were also trying to negotiate away to let the Khans leave freely. But it didn't work the NCR attacked and the Khans blamed them for what happened.

He looked to his right and saw his 9mm pistol laying on the ground next to him. He crawled over to it and soon he grabbed a hold of the pistol and quickly worked the action. A live shell jumped out of the action and clattered across the ground. He looked as the dirt kicked up around him as bullets slammed into the ground near him. He looked over as a Khan moved over and tried to move Andria. He snapped the pistol up and fired three shots, two in the chest of the Khan and one in the head.

He rolled over and looked as two Khans turned to face him, and they snapped their 9mm submachine guns up at him. He pulled the trigger of his pistol but he heard the sound of it jamming and his eyes went wide. He looked up to the Khans as they smiled at him and leveled the sights on him. He was fucked at that moment and he knew it, it was time to hope for a miracle.

XX

_**(One Hour Earlier)**_

"We'll finish this later now we need to get down there and find out what those Khans know" Chris said as he walked down to the town.

Andria looked at him as he walked down the hill into Boulder City. She looked as he walked he kept his pistol up as he moved around the outside of the fence. She walked behind him but as she walked she stared at him. In some ways she had felt like he had led her on. All of the things he told her, they way he had been treating her, it seemed like a lie. They walked around towards door that led to the stand off between the Khans and the NCR. As they rounded the corner they saw a commanding officer looking at them as they walked up.

"Sorry folks can't let you in" he said holding up his hand.

"Look we need to get in there some Khans might know who tried to kill me" Andria said looking at him.

"It doesn't matter we are currently in a stand off with them and…" the man started.

"What if we can manage to negotiate a way for everyone to leave without getting hurt" Chris said looking at him.

"Alright go ahead, but if the order comes through we will attack" The man said.

Andria looked at Chris as he just walked past the man through the door. She walked through the door and as soon as she closed it Chris was standing there looking at her. She just glared at him as she pushed by him, and as she did she heard him let out an aggravated sigh. She was doing a good job of not letting him see she was hurt, but she didn't blame him though. She thought, in fact she knew she shouldn't have kissed him but she let her body make the choice. Now she regretted doing that because she felt like she had pushed him away, destroying her chances with him.

Together they walked across the town through the rubble past some Khans on guard outside of a building. Chris opened the door first and walked in to see a Khan standing on the other side of the counter of the old store. The man looked at him and he had a wrap around his head and just above it his brown hair was shaped up into a spiked Mohawk. He stared at Chris as he kept his 9mm submachine gun pointed at him. At that moment Andria walked around Chris and the man's eyes shot wide when he saw her.

"You…you're alive?" he said in a shocked tone as he looked at her.

"Yeah, thanks to this man I am" Andria said with a nod towards Chris.

"Are you the reason some of my men didn't come back" the man said looking at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Chris and you?" Chris said looking at him.

"Jessup, why the fuck did you two come here?" Jessup asked looking at them.

"We're looking for the man who tried to kill me" Andria said looking at him as she stepped forward.

"His name is Benny, and you can find him at the Tops Casino on the strip. The bastard hired up to steal the platinum chip you were carrying. That asshole then stole the chip and left us here to face the NCR." Jessup explained as he looked at them both.

"The strip…looks like we are going to Vegas" Andria said looking at Chris.

"When you meet up with him, give him this lighter, it was a gift from him. When you see him shove it up his ass for me" Jessup said looking at them as he passed a Tops lighter to Andria.

Suddenly an explosion went off blowing out the wall knocking everyone down. Chris groaned as he heard the sound of gunfire erupt outside. He looked as Andria rolled over and Jessup quickly jumped to see them laying on the ground. He took off for the door with the other Khans but stopped and looked back at him. "YOU FUCKERS THIS WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN" he screamed as he ran out the door.

Andria looked over to Chris as he staggered to his feet and moved over to her and helped her up. He pulled out his 9mm as she took out her 10mm and together they made their way outside. They looked to see the NCR and Khans trading fire as they moved to get somewhere safe. Suddenly he heard a clattering ground and he looked to his left and his eyes grew wide. Laying ten feet away from them was a grenade. He quickly pushed her to the side just as the explosion went off. The blast knocked him out cold and threw her into a building wall.

XX

Andria felt as the hand had grabbed a hold of her and then tried to move her. At that moment she heard the gunshots and looked as the man fell backwards to the ground. She looked up to see Chris roll over as two Khans raised their submachine guns up and pointed them at him. She looked forward and saw her pistol laying right in front of her so she quickly grabbed it. She raised the pistol up and fired to quick shots one into each of the Khans. She looked as they fell back to the ground dead prompting Chris to roll over and look at her. She smiled at him as she got to her feet and darted over to him. She tried to get him up but as soon as he did her let out a roar of pain as he fell back to the ground. She looked down and in his right leg were pieces of shrapnel from the grenade going off. She then gently started pulling him back over to the building where she was just at.

"This time I will make sure you stay dead bitch" Jessup said making her look up to see him.

She couldn't do anything she had Chris in her arms and was un able to move. She stared at him as he raised his submachine gun up and pointed it at her. She looked at him as s cruel smile crawled across his face as he leveled the gun on her. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and he looked at them as the smile faded. He slowly looked down at his chest and he saw a bloody hole. He looked up to Chris to see him holding onto a smoking 9mm that was pointed at him. He looked as Chris leveled the pistol and fired another shot this time the bullet caught him above the eye.

XX

Chris roared out in pain as Andria pulled out a piece of metal from his calf muscle. He looked as she dropped it to the ground and then moved the tweezers over to the final small piece of shrapnel. They had moved to the train station on the outside of Boulder City. The NCR chose not to help them instead they just left them there and went about their business. Andria smiled slightly as Chris groaned again when she dug the tweezers into the wound. She pulled out the last piece of metal and dropped it to the ground.

"That's the last piece" she said as she began to wrap his leg up in a bandage.

"Thanks" he said as he got to his feet and put on another pair of pants.

He stopped and looked at his shirt and saw it was ripped up. He looked over as Dogmeat laid on a bench in the train station. He pulled his shirt off and as he did he heard Andria gasp. He knew she was looking at the scars on his back and slowly he turned around to face her. This caused another gasp when she looked at the scars across his chest and abs. She walked forward and placed her fingers and gently traced a few of the pink lumps. She looked up at him as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Is this what you meant by you died once?" she asked looking at him.

"No, these are just from the battles I've been in" he said as he placed his shirt on.

"Well can you tell me about what happened?" she asked as she opened a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla.

"First, what the fuck was your problem before we got down to the town?" he asked as he placed on his cowboy boots.

She looked at him as he stared at her, and it seemed like he was staring into her heart. She let out a sigh and sat down against the wall near by as he moved over next to her. "I was mad because at first I thought you were just leading me on, but then I started thinking and I knew I shouldn't have kissed you. I wanted to, but you had told me a few times you were still hurting but I ignored that." she said looking back at him. "I see, well its ok, I'm not mad I wanted to kiss you too but in a way I'm still trying to leave the world I knew behind. Its been two years and I'm still not fully over it, but I know I need to get over it" he said as he crushed out his cigarette.

"Well, I'm willing to wait" she said with a smile.

He just smirked back at her as he took a sip of his whiskey, in an attempt to banish the painful memories. He kept seeing flashes of Sarah, and it was painful but they were disappearing. He looked over to Andria as she looked at him. "I do believe I owe you a story" she said looking at her as she nodded at him.

He went on to tell her about the battle for the Jefferson Memorial and Project Purity. How he and the Brotherhood of Steel marched through the city fighting the Enclave. He then went on to tell him of how they moved into the building and he confronted his father's killer. He told her of how there was a small skirmish inside of the machine and in the end he caught Autumn. He told her how he had walked the man up the steps and turned on the machine locking both of them in the same area where his father was killed at. He told her of how he executed the Cornel as the machine was working. He was bombarded by so much radiation that he collapsed right in front of Sarah. He then told her of how the next thing he remembered was waking up in the Citadel where the Brotherhood of Steel had their base. He finally told him that when he was taken there he had been dead for five minuets before they managed to bring him back to life.

"So you truly have seen a lot" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, when you die once you take life very seriously that's why I always go first. You managed to survive that gunshot, you got lucky" he said looking at her.

She smiled at him as she yawned and nuzzled herself closer to his body. He sat there looking over to Dogmeat who snored lightly as he slept. He smiled as he took another sip of his whiskey and looked down to Andria who was asleep on him. He knew he needed to give this more time before he chose to start anything with her. He looked at his pip boy and stopped when he noticed something in the radio channels. A new one to the area, but not a new one to him. "No way" he whispered as he scrolled down to the radio channel.

"_Whoo doggy this Threee Dogg broadcasting from Galaxy News Radio's new location in glorious New Vegas. GNR is now moving nation wide and I chose to come out west about two years ago after an old friend of mine did. I haven't seen Chris in a long time but I know that The Messiah of The Wasteland is still out there. And if you can hear this Chris I hope to see you again my friend"_

Chris couldn't help but smile as he listened to the music play from his pip boy. _Man Fawkes, and now Three Dog is here…who will I run into next _he thought with a chuckle as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Soon sleep over took him and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one he hasn't had in years.

XX

Andria woke up in the morning to see Chris limping around the train station. She knew that with his injury they needed to move slowly but it would be ok, they wee close to Freeside which meant close to Vegas. She motioned him to take a seat so she could change the bandages on his leg and clean the wounds before they set out. Even with his wound she knew they would reach Freeside by dark. She took some vodka and poured it over the wounds and watched as he groaned. Soon she had them cleaned and then she injected one of the few stimpaks they had into the wounded area. She wrapped the leg back up and they set out towards 188 trading post.

They stopped at the trading post only long enough to get ammo and eat lunch. Once they were done they set out again and they followed the road. They didn't have any problems with people. As they walked Chris looked to see a hut and inside of it was a Vendatron inside of it. He arched an eyebrow as he walked over to it followed closely by Andria.

"Welcome to the Gun Runners how may I help you?" the robot asked.

"What is this?" Chris asked looking at it.

"The Gun Runners are the number one supplier of fine weapons to the wasteland" the robot replied.

"Cool, what do you have for sniper rifles, hunting rifles, and hunting shotguns?" Chris asked looking inside of the glass at the weapons.

"We had a hunting shotgun and a hunting rifle, they come with modification kits. Sniper rifle we have the standard sniper rifle and an anti-material rifle, both come with modification kits" the robot answered.

"Anti-material rifle, what's that?" He asked.

"It fires a .50 caliber bullet, in the right hands it can kill an alpha male deathclaw in one shot."

"I'll take that with the mods, the hunting shotgun with the mods, and it you have any a .45 caliber pistol with its mods" He said looking back to Andria.

"Ok sir, your total will be fifteen thousand caps" the robot said as it placed the weapons into a drawer.

"Jesus, that will leave me with only three thousand caps…oh well" He said as he dropped a small baggie full of caps into another drawer.

He looked as the robot pulled them back in and then passed his new guns out to him. Both him and Andria picked everything up and walked over to an abandoned house. They moved inside and Chris hobbled over to a table and they sat down. Chris got to work modifying the new guns he had just bought. He passed the 9mm, and his sniper rifle over to Andria. He smiled at her as he told her it was a gift for her. She smiled as she took those two weapons from him. Suddenly they both heard gunshots coming from outside and they looked out the window. They saw a mother fighting against some raiders as they tried to take her child.

Chris saw this as a chance to test out his new sniper rifle so he picked it up and walked outside. He laid down on the ground and looked through the scope of the rifle and looked at one of the raiders. He seemed to be laughing as he kicked the woman to the ground. He placed the crosshairs on the side of the man's head and squeezed the trigger. Suddenly the recoil of the rifle slammed into him, almost knocking him back. He looked as the raider's head was cut off sending a spray of blood across the ground. The second raider looked around and as he did Chris fired another shot this time striking the raider in the chest. He looked as the bullet ripped the upper half of the man's torso away leaving a bloody mass fall back of the ground. He smiled as he got up and looked at the rifle as he picked it up. He turned around and looked to see Andria standing there looking at him. She smiled as they started walking towards the north gate of Freeside.

"Welcome to Freeside" she said as the gate opened and they walked in.


	7. Chapter Six:New Found Feelings

**Hey everyone a new chapter for yall and i hope ya like it. i will be woking on getting more up quickly while i am working on my other story. i hope yall enjoy this chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**New Found Feelings**

Chris limped through Freeside with Andria helping him. She helped him until they came around the corner to see three men walking up to them. At first they didn't think much of the men until they blocked their path. Chris looked at them and then to Andria who was looking at them. They all gripped baseball bats and smirked at them, they seemed to glare at Andria as she stood there. Chris saw them eyeing Andria hungrily and by seeing them do this his Chris felt his anger rise. He looked as the first one as he started moving towards them.

Suddenly Chris felt Andria reach to the back of his jeans and grip a hold of his .45. She snapped it up and fired off two shots into one of the men's chest. He fell backwards and the other two started to back up but she quickly fired a shot catching the one on the far left in the head. The last one turned and tried to run but she leveled the sights on his back and she fired the gun quickly. The bullet ripped through the man's back in-between his shoulder blades. She lowered the pistol and looked back to Chris who was in a state of shock after seeing this.

"I see you have been paying attention" he said taking the pistol from her.

"Yeah, well seeing you almost die back in Boulder City didn't sit well with me" She said looking at him.

He smiled weakly as he began to cough. His coughing fit caused him to fall to his knees. She ran to his side and looked at him as his coughing stopped. She looked at his face to see it was pale and his eyes were sunken. She moved him over against a wall and un wrapped the bandages on his leg. As soon as she did she smelled a foul smell as she looked at the gashes. She pressed on one and looked as blood and puss dripped out of the wound. She knew what was wrong with him, he had the starts of blood poisoning. She looked up as two kids ran by them playing some type of game.

"Hey kids, kids" she called at them making them stop and look at her. "Where is there a hospital at?" she asked looking at them.

"The old Mormon Fort, right over there" the boy said looking at them.

She glanced to where he was pointing and she looked at the walls of a fort. She nodded to him and thanked him as she helped Chris back to his feet. She focused on the fort, she needed to get him to a doctor. She didn't want him to die from some sickness. "Hold on Chris, please just hold on" she pleaded as they moved towards the fort.

"You do care" he said with a weak chuckle.

"Yes…I do very much" she said in a strained tone as he began to cough more. She pounded on the door to the fort and watched as some one opened it up for them. Once the person saw Chris they quickly ushered them in. Two Doctors quickly came over to them and took Chris over to an operating tent. Andria followed and looked at him as he weakly looked over to her.

"Thank you Andria, I need you to do something for me" He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a key ring and removed one off of it and handed it to her. After doing this he took out his pouch of caps and handed it to her. "Go to the strip and find Three Dog, tell him there is someone in Freeside who wants to see him…" he started but stopped as the doctors injected Med-X into his neck. "Be careful…I love you" he finished before he passed out.

She looked at him in shock at what he just said to her. She felt as a doctor pulled her back from the tent as they pulled a curtain close. She didn't know if it was the drugs talking for him or was it real. She backed up and walked away out of the fort. She looked at the key in her hand and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked forward adjusting the sling on her varmint rifle. She looked at her leather armor and saw there was some tears in it. She needed to buy some new clothes but before that she needed to get on the strip. She passed a bar where some men dressed in leather coats looked her up and down. She ignored them and kept walking towards the gate where eight secuetrons waited. She watched as a man tried to run through them to the gate. He made it five yards past the first one before all turned their guns on him and opened fire. She gasped at seeing them instantly cut him down without telling him to 'Stop'.

She stopped and calmed down as she walked to the gate. She stopped as all of the robots trained their guns on her. She looked as the lead robot rolled up to her with at least one gun on her.

"Halt citizen present passport or present caps for credit check" the robots voice said to her.

"Um, how much do I need for a credit check?" she asked looking at the robot.

"Two thousand caps" The robot replied looking at her.

Andria reached into her pocket and pulled out the pouch of cap that Chris had given her. "I don't know how much is in here but here you go" she said presenting the bag of caps to the securetron. She watched as it scanned the bag of caps in her hand.

"I'm sorry there is not enough caps here to grant you entrance into New Vegas" The robot said looking at her.

"Well, you are about four hundred caps short of proper credit" the robot replied.

She looked at it and nodded before turning away and walking away. As she walked her mind wondered on how to get the four hundred caps she needed. She thought about going hunting like Chris would but she pushed it away because she doesn't know that much about hunting. She glanced over to the Kings again and again she walked through the bus that was blocking the road. When she came through it she heard some boy next to the bus talking about a shop named Mike and Ralph's. She got directions to the store and walked back across Freeside. She walked up to the store and walked in to see two men sitting in the shop. One was in the back of the shop working at a reloading press. The other sat behind the counter looking at her as she looked back at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking at her.

"Are you Mike?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked looking at her.

"I hear you make fake passports to get onto the strip" she said in a low tone looking at him as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Yeah, but anything like that has to go through the King first. He takes care of us here in Freeside" He said looking back up at her.

Andria let out a sigh as she lowered her head as she thought about Chris. Slowly she looked back up at hem. "Look, I don't have time to go to someone to get permission for a passport. Someone I care about very much is knocking on death's door. He asked me to find someone on the strip and on top of that someone who tried to kill me is in there. I need to get in please" she pleaded looking into Mike's eyes.

He looked at her and glanced back to Ralph who had been listening to the whole conversation. His brother nodded at him before he turned back to Andria. "Ok, it will coast a thousand caps" he said looking at her.

Andria nodded and paid him the caps he needed as well as giving him the information about her. She then was told to come back tomorrow to get it so she left and looked at the six hundred caps she had left. After everything that had happened in the past few days she needed a drink. She walked down the road and as she did she stopped when she saw three children who looked hungry chasing a giant rat. She looked as one of the children swung a bat at it but missed. The rat turned and ran back and the children chased it. She felt bad for them as they cased the rat do she took the varmint rifle off of her back and looked through the scope. She led the rat with the crosshairs just in front of its nose. She fired a shot and watched as the rat rolled over and died. She looked as the children stopped and looked at her and they thanked her.

She smiled as she walked back to the fort, yes she needed a drink but she would get one out of Chris' bag. She walked through the door and looked to see the doctors were done with him. She was stopped by a doctor who told her he would be out for a few days. She walked into the tent to see Dogmeat laying on the bed next to Chris. The dog's head was laying across his chest and the both were sound asleep. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at Chris as he slept soundly. She reached into his bag and pulled out his bottle of whiskey. She opened it up and took a swig of it and coughed a bit from the burn of the whiskey.

She sat the bottle back into the bag and looked down at her clothes. She needed to change so she reached into the bag and found herself a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a duster like Chris'. She closed the curtain to the tent and looked over at Chris who was still asleep. Dogmeat on the other hand was awake and looking at her.

"Do you mind?" she said with a smirk as she looked at him. She chuckled a bit when he let out a whine and placed his paw over his nose almost as it he was hiding his eyes.

She un zippered her leather armor and pulled it off and tossed it to the side. She looked at the shredded leather and then finally to her undergarments. They too were ripped up as well. She pulled off her top and then finally her underwear. She looked over her nude body and saw several bruises. She winced as she touched one that was just under her right breast. She let out a sigh as she pulled the shirt on over herself and then the jeans. She walked over to Chris' bag and reached in and grabbed some string and tied her hair up. She stopped when she saw something gleaming in the fading light. It was sitting in the bag and very faded in color and she knew it was a picture.

She reached in and took out the picture and looked it over. It was of a man in his mid thirties with his arm around a boy of about ten. The man looked almost just like Chris except older. She saw the vault suit on both of them and it had the number _101_ on them. The boy held onto a bb gun as he stood next to the man. She turned it over and looked to see written on the back _James and Chris on Chris's tenth birthday_. Her jaw went slack a bit as she turned the picture back over. This was Chris and his father who had died to protect Chris back in the Capitol Wasteland. She looked at the picture before setting it on the table next to him. She took a seat next to him and looked at him, she could feel herself getting tired. She reached over and took his hand in hers before she fell asleep.

XX

_Explosions shot up around Chris as he dropped behind the skeleton of a car. He reloaded his assault rifle and looked as Liberty Prime stomped down the bridge. Chris looked as some Enclave soldiers broke cover. His eyes showed his hatred as he stood up and placed the but of his assault rifle to his shoulder. He felt the recoil of the gun as the bullets slammed into them cutting them down. He quickly dropped back down as some plasma bolts flew by him. _

_He heard a yelling sound and looked as Fawkes came walking up firing his Gatling laser. Chris looked back further to see the Brotherhood charging up the bridge. A dogfight broke out overhead between Vettabirds of the Enclave and Brotherhood. Chris stood up and charged down the bridge into the city. He wanted to get to the Purifier, Autumn was there and he wanted his head._

_Gunfire hit at his feet causing him to jump to the corner of a building for cover. He poked his head out and quickly pulled back as a missile flew by him. He turned his head to the left so that his face wouldn't get burned by the vapor trail. He glanced back and looked as the missile slammed into a car killing two soldiers. He had see the man who had fired the missile. He took off his sniper rifle from his shoulder and cocked the action of the gun. He breathed three quick breaths before stepping out of cover with the gun to his shoulder._

_Looking through the crosshairs he saw the man with the missile launcher. He fired the shot and watched as the high caliber bullet cut the man's head in half. The mans nerves fired one last time causing the missile launcher to fire. The missile streaked through the air and slammed into a car causing it to explode, killing three Enclave soldiers. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed his assault rifle and combat shotgun. He gripped one in each hand he jumped from cover and ran forward towards the Enclave soldiers._

_He let out a thunderous roar one full of pain, vengeance, anger, and hatred. He jumped up onto a car and opened fire on some Enclave troops who were using it for cover. His eyes grew darker as he stared down at the dead soldiers. He raised the gun shotgun up and fired it on a running man as he jumped off of the car. He was out for vengeance. He ran up to a man who wasn't focused on him. Raising the shotgun up he placed it to the back of his head and fired a shot causing the man's head to disappear in a pink cloud. He turned as an explosion went off sending him into another car slamming his head off of the side of it. Blood dripped off of the side of his head and slowly stood up and looked towards the bridge. The Purifier was on the other side of it and Liberty Prime was crashing through the final barrier to the Purifier._

_He shook his head a bit as he staggered to his feet clutching his assault rifle. He picked up his shotgun and put it back over his shoulder and walked forward. He crossed the bridge with Sarah and Fawkes right behind him. As he walked he saw flashes of his father locking himself in the Purifier._

"_Chris run…I love you son" he heard his father say to him in his mind._

_He walked up to the door and kicked it open and looked to see the empty hall before him. He kept his gun up as he slowly walked down the hallway and looked back to see Sarah and Fawkes behind him. He led the way and felt as the blood rolled down the side of his head. He walked forward and the whole way to it door where his father died on the other side of it there wasn't a single soldier. He looked at the door and let out a roar as he kicked it open._

XX

"You know yesterday when I woke up I didn't think I would have a woman knocking on my door that afternoon. When she told me you were here I found it hard to believe. Then she showed me a key that no one else in the world had but you, then I knew it was you" an all to familiar voice said as Chris opened his eyes a bit.

Chris groaned a bit as he reached up and rubbed his forehead a bit as he looked at Dogmeat who was laying next to him. He looked to the end of the bed and saw Andria standing there looking at him with a smile on her face. He saw the worry in her eyes as she looked at him and he smiled back. Finally he turned to his left and sitting in a char was a man he knew all to well.

"Hell Chris" the man said looking at him.

"Three Dog" Chris said as he weakly sat up growling in pain from his leg. He looked at the dark skinned man who still wore the bandana and sunglasses. He had the goatee and nothing about him had changed in the least. Chris swung his legs over the bed and looked down at his legs and then realized he was nude. He looked over to Andria who was laughing as he quickly covered himself up. She walked out of the tent closing it behind herself. Chris looked to Three Dog as he passed him a set of boxers as to which he put on and then stood up. "Why did you come out here?" Chris finally asked looking at him.

"I left like three weeks after you left I thought maybe there might be something out there for me. So I left the radio back home in the hands of someone very capable" Three Dog said looking up at him as he pulled his jeans up.

Chris glanced back at him and noticed the picture of him and his father. He lowered his head for a second before he walked over and grabbed his shirt. "How did Sarah take you leaving like I did?" Chris asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. When Three Dog didn't answer he turned and looked back at him. He saw him lower his head and then look back up at him. "Three Dog, what about Sarah?"

"Sarah died three days after you left" Three Dog said looking up at him.

Chris felt like he had just been stabbed in his gut with a knife. He staggered backwards and fell onto the bed in a sitting position. He looked over to Three Dog who was looking at him. Sarah was dead but then he remembered he had someone else he had Andrea. He slowly looked over to Three Dog who was looking at him. "What happened, how did she die?"

"She and a group of paladins were on patrol when they were ambushed by mutants and a behemoth. None survived" Three Dog said in a somber tone.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left" Chris said out loud.

"No, you made the right choice, this place needs your unique abilities" Three Dog said standing up.

"I've seen that…" he started looking up at Three Dog.

"Chris, you also got someone right outside the door who cares about you. She's in love with you…and I can tell you are in love with her" Three Dog said looking at him. He looked at Chris as he stood up and met his gaze. "Look when you get on the strip come find me, I'll have some work for you" Three Dog said walking out of the tent.

Chris looked at him as he left before Andria walked back in. He looked down at her as she met his gaze. He walked over and grabbed his duster and cowboy hat. He put them on and picked up his bag and made a soft whistle as to which Dogmeat jumped off the bed and followed him. He nodded to Andria and both of them walked outside and out of the fort. He glanced back at her and saw her looking at him as he limped along.

"Oh I got a place for us on the strip" Andria said to him.

"Where at?" He asked lighting up a cigarette.

"The Lucky 38" she replied to him.

He nodded and together they walked onto the strip. He stopped and looned around in shock at the small city. There were drunk people moving around hookers in front of a building. NCR troopers walked around one of them was waving the flag of the NCR. Chris looked as Andria walked forward and motioned him to follow her. He limped after her as they walked up the steps into the tall building. They walked in and she led him to the elevator. They rode it up and when they stopped he doors opened and they walked into the large penthouse. Chris looked around and watched as Dogmeat ran straight for the bed in front of them and bounded to it and landed in it.

Chris looked over to the left and walked forward towards another room and looked in. He saw a couch, an end table, two desk, a file cabinet, wardrobe, and finally a king sized bed. He called for Dogmeat who came running into his room and bounded onto the bed. He looked back to Andria who was standing in the doorway. "You can have the main room, I'll take this one" he said setting his sack and weapons down.

"Ok, you should rest up" Andria said looking at him.

"Tomorrow lets just relax and have a nice time here" Chris said looking at her.

"Sounds like a plan" she said with a smile as she blushed a bit.


	8. Chapter Seven:New Found Feelings

**Hey yall a new chapter and i am sorry for the long updates. ive been playing the games trying to figure out how i want the story to go. i hope yall are still reading this and id like to hear what yall think about it this will be the start of the expansion packs. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**New Found Feelings**

Andria looked at Chris as he slept peacefully in his bed and Dogmeat slept next to him. She smiled a bit before she turned and walked over to the elevator where Victor the robot waited for her. She had to go see the mysterious Mr. House the man who controlled New Vegas. She looked as the elevator opened and she slowly stepped in and looked as the door closed and she started to ride it up to the top of the building. She sighed a bit as the elevator opened and she looked to see another securitron waiting for her. She looked at the friendly woman's face on the screen.

"Hello sugar Mr. House is waiting to see you" The robot said to her.

She nodded and walked over to the doorway and looked down to see the a large TV screen. She saw the image of a man on the screen and so she slowly walked down the steps. She walked up to the screen and looked to the man.

"So you have cheated death walked across the desert, faced countless threats. Now you are hear in my city, looking for the chip and the man who shot you" Mr. House said to her through the speakers.

"Yes, well with a little help" Andria said looking at the screen.

"Ah yes Chris, The Lone Wonderer. I have accessed files on him from the DC chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel. His battles against the Enclave were the stuff of legends…and nightmares." He said to her making her look at the screen.

"Well, what about the platinum chip? Benny is at the Tops he has the chip" Andria said "Do you want me to kill him?"

"I don't care what you do to him, just bring me the chip. The chip is something I had made before the nuclear Armageddon of 2077 it prewar tec, more advanced then anything else from that era. That chip holds all kinds of data, data that can control the whole wasteland." he said to her making her think about the chip.

"Once you have the chip what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"You will go to the Legion's camp under it is a vault that only the chip can open. Caesar will probably have you searched once there and he will seize the chip" Mr. House said to her.

"Do you want me to kill Caesar too?" Andria asked with a smile as she thought about what she had seen at Nipton.

"No you are not to harm a blonde hair on his head, assuming you can find any. He is needed for more plans to come. Now go and get my chip" Mr. Hose said and the screen went black.

She looked around and climbed back up the steps and walked up to the elevator. She climbed in and looked a at the buttons. She pressed the button that would take her back to the one that he and Chris was staying at. As soon as the doors opened she was greeted by Dogmeat. He let out a bark and jumped up and started to lick her face. She smiled a bit as she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped and looked to see Chris standing in front of the oven.

She looked as he took a drag on a cigarette and moved back over to the oven. He turned and looked at her and smiled. She looked to see some plates on the table with silverware. She looked back to him as he turned and sat a steaming pan still sizzling with the food he had cooked. She looked as he sat it on the table and sat down. He motioned to her to sit and then whistled to Dogmeat. The dog ran forward and sat next to the table and looked as Chris made him a plate of food up. After that he made a plate for both him and Andria.

"Well, I talked to Mr. House" Andria said as she ate some of the food.

"And what did he say?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Well, he wants the chip back, the package I was carrying…and he knows about you" Andria said looking at him.

"Knows about me? That's not the best. Well, we'll hunt the chip down tomorrow or in two days. I found a broadcast for a place called the Sierra Madre a place we could look for sounds like a fun place to go." He said looking at her.

"Ok so then what about tonight?" Andria asked looking at him.

"Well since we are in New Vegas, let's go to a casino and have some fun try and win some caps" he said to her with a smile.

"Ok I'm in" she said with a large smile.

Chris smiled as they kept eating their breakfast. His mind jumped back to other times he had followed radio signals. One sent him to an alien spaceship, not something he wanted to do again. They finished their breakfast and once they did Chris walked over to his room. He walked in and sat down at a desk and looked at his anti-material rifle. He looked it over before reaching into one of the desk drawers and pulled out four boxes of .50 caliber bullets. Once was normal rounds, another was armor piercing, one was incendiary rounds, and finally explosive rounds.

This gun was now his best friend. He looked the clips over and began to insert the rounds into the clips. He made a collection of mixed clips, starting with an incendiary round followed by an armor piercing round. It was then followed by a normal round and finally an explosive round. He smiled knowing that not even an alpha male deathclaw would survive this attack.

"Hey, you ready to go out?" Andria asked making him look up.

As soon as he did his jaw went slack. She was wearing a dress, one she had found in the suite. It was an elegant gown that was black in color and had thin straps. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and a few strands fell in front of her face. Standing up Chris had a slight limp as he walked over to her. He looked her over and smiled a bit as he walked over to get changed. He pulled his pants off and looked down at his almost healed wounds. He looked at it and saw it was almost healed. He loved stimpaks they did a wonderful job of healing.

He reached into a wardrobe and pulled out a suit. He dressed himself and tugged at the tie of his suit. He walked out of the room and looked to Andria and smiled slightly. She was looking him over as he straitened the suit out. He walked over to her and looked at her as she blushed a bit.

"You look very handsome" she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"And you look very beautiful" he said with a smile as he slipped his .45 pistol under his shirt.

"Why are you taking the gun?" she asked looking at him as he closed the jacket.

"Never go anywhere without one" he said looking at her.

She nodded and looked as they both moved over to the elevator. He pressed the call button and they watched as the elevator doors opened. Both walked in as the doors closed behind them. Andria looked stunning in Chris' eyes, and he had a hard time not looking at her. The doors opened and he allowed her to walk out first and he followed her. He watched as he hips swayed with each step she took making him shake his head a bit when he realized he was staring at her. She glanced back and smiled at him as he walked up to her side. They walked outside and looked as drunks walked around singing about drinking and other things.

"Ultra Luxe?" Andria questioned pointing aw the large casino on the other side of the wall.

"Ultra Luxe" He said with a nod as they walked down the steps.

They walked down to the street and walked through the gate that divides the city up. They walked past people as the sun was setting casting the city in a soft orange glow and the city as the lights came on. They slowly walked up the steps until they were at the door. Smiling kindly Chris opened the door and let Andria in first and he followed behind her.

"Welcome to the Ultra Luxe, may I ask you to turn over any weapons you have" a greeter said looking at them both.

"We didn't bring any with us" Chris answered looking at the man.

"Well then, have a good night" The man said.

They nodded and walked in and looked around people gambled and others stood around the bar. They looked as the man stood behind some bars was exchanging caps for chips. He reached into his pocket and fished out the last thousand caps. He looked at her and smiled as he handed her five hundred of them. They walked over and exchanged their caps for chips.

"I'm going to play black jack, you?" he asked looking at her.

"Roulette" she said looking at him.

He smiled as they went to different tables. He looked at the dealer as he sat down and looked as the woman dealt him in. He looked down at the cards to see an ace and a nine. He smiled as he stayed and watched as the dealer had a seven and flipped a ten. He was paid a hundred caps and he smiled more as he kept playing. He glanced over and looked as Andria played her game and it looked like she was winning. He smiled as he kept playing, his mind jumped a few times to that broadcast he had heard earlier.

_The Sierra Madre _he thought as he kept playing. He remembered the times he had went on adventures and he had wound up in weird places. He looked at the dealer as he pulled out a cigarette and she nodded saying it was ok. He lit it up and looked down at the cards and smiled as he was dealt another good hand. He kept playing for almost two hours winning and loosing. He finally ended up winning a total of ten thousand chips. Smiling he walked back up and cashed out his chips for caps. He walked back into the casino and looked as Andria kept playing. He looked at the bar and he felt like he needed a drink. He walked down to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. He looked as the glass was sat in front of him.

"Hey" he heard a voice say behind him. He turned and looked to see Three Dog standing there.

"Three Dog, care for a drink, I'm buying" Chris offered as he raised his glass.

"You know me I can always go for a free drink" Three Dog said with a smile.

"You said you would have work for me once I got here?" Chris asked looking at him.

"Yeah, you interested?" he said looking at Chris as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Maybe when we get back. We are having a fun night tonight and then going on a little adventure" Chris replied looking over to Andria as she cheered at winning.

He looked at her as she smiled and looked at him. He gave her a thumbs up and looked at her as she turned back to the table and kept playing. He smiled again as he turned back to his drink. His mind raced as he thought about her. His thoughts were broken when Three Dog nudged him making him look at him.

"Fun night huh" he said with a smile as he gulped his whiskey. "Have fun."

Chris looked at him as he smiled and then walked away leaving him there at the bar. He smiled as he took his drink and finished it. He noticed Andria was walking away to where they cashed out. He smiled as he walked away from the bar and looked at her as she exchanged the chips in. He looked at her as she turned around with a small sack full of caps.

"How much?" he asked looking at her.

"Twenty thousand" she said with a large smile.

He looked at her and smiled as they turned and left the casino. They made their way back to the Lucky 38. His mind raced as he looked at her. Being next to her and walking with her made his heart flutter. Slowly he reached his hand over and took her hand in his. She looked over to him and flushed a bit and smiled as they made their way into the casino where they were staying at. They walked forward to the elevator and looked as the doors opened. They walked in and looked as the door closed.

As soon as they did Andria quickly turned and crashed her lips against his. He started moving his lips with hers as he moved her against the wall. Her tongue invaded his mouth and ran along his. Her hand reached up and started to pull at his shirt as his hand slowly pulled down one of the straps on her shoulder. The door opened and they slowly moved through it. Their feet moved as one as they walked into the main bedroom.

She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She looked down at him as she slowly leaned down and kissed him slowly as her hands crawled up and worked on his pulling his shirt off. She sat back up and looked at his chest and slowly trailed her fingers over the scars. She looked at him as her hair hung in front of her face. She smiled at him as she reached down and slowly pulled her dress off over her head. She smiled down at him as she straddled his hips wearing only her underwear. He sat up and kissed her as she worked on his pants.

In seconds she had his pants off and on the floor next to the bed. She slowly reached down and rubbed the growing erection that was pushing against the fabric of his boxers. He rolled them both over and slowly pulled his boxers off as she slipped out of her underwear. He looked down at her and she nodded as she leaned up and kissed him. Both gasped in pleasure as he slowly pushed his length into her.

XX

Chris woke up the next morning from a peaceful sleep, something he hadn't had in a long time. Slowly he tried to sit up but he felt a weight on his chest making him look down. He looked to see Andria's auburn colored hair as her head was rested on his chest. He smiled as the night before came back to him. He yawned a bit as he looked over to his pip-boy and saw it was eight in the morning. He scrolled over to the map of the whole area and looked at it. He tapped the screen and he watched as it honed in on the signal for the Madre. He watched as it showed it was close to Novac. He smiled a bit when he was it wasn't going to be a far travel for them.

"Good morning" he heard Andria say making him look down at her.

"Morning" he said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Last night was amazing" she purred as she traced a few scars on his chest.

"Yes it was,…and very wonderful" he said softly as he kissed her again.

She sat up from the bed letting the blankets fall off of her nude body. He looked at her and watched her ass as she walked out of the room all the while stretching. He smiled as he sat up from the bed and reached over to his pistol sitting on the night stand. Slowly he reached over and grabbed his boxers and put them on. He stood up and grabbed his jeans and put them on as Andria walked in behind him. She reached around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her breast were pressed up against his back.

"You ready for an adventure?" he asked with a smile looking at her.

"As long as its with you" she smiled as she pecked his lips and then started to get dressed.

He smiled as he put his shirt on and then began to pick up the weapons he wanted. He grabbed the .45, the Kneecapper, and the anti-material rifle. Her looked at her as she picked up the hunting rifle, hunting shotgun, and the .9mm. They looked at each other as they moved out of the bedroom to the elevator. They climbed in and rode it down to the ground floor. Soon they were out and moving through Freeside.

"So where are we going?" she asked him as they left Freeside.

"South, and then east from Novac" he replied as he put his hat on.

Together they walked until they got to Novac. As they were getting there the sun was setting casting the desert in a beautiful shade of colors. Chris stood outside of the room they owned and looked across the mountains. He looked at his pip-boy and held it up and turned enough to see where the signal was coming from. Finally he looked to see that the signal was along a path. He smiled as he walked back into the room. He looked to see Andria laying on the bed asleep already after a long day of walking. He laid in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Soon he too drifted off to sleep enjoying the sweet scent of Andria.

The morning came quickly and Andria was the first to wake up. She woke up to see Chris' arms around her and she smiled as she kissed his hand and gently removed herself from his side. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. Inside was still some gecko steaks from when they had hunted and killed one. She smiled and took some out. She found a bottle of whiskey and some wild plants. She moved over to a hot plate and started to cook breakfast for them. She listened as the meat sizzled on the hot plate.

"What you cooking?" she heard Chris ask with a yawn.

"Gecko steaks" she said with a smile as she looked back to him. She looked as he sat up and climbed off of the bed and walked over to her. He gave her a soft kiss on the neck and smiled at her as he looked down at the cooking meat and plants. He smiled more as the scent of the cooking meat filled his nose making his mouth water.

"It's done" she said softly as she sat the meat down on some plates.

Together they ate their breakfast and once they were done they set out again. They followed the bath leading away from Novac. It took them past a toxic dumping site where some man walked around looking. They moved through the small valley following the road. They looked as there was an NCR blockade set up so that no one could go past. The man walked forward and looked at them and told them to stop.

"You two can't go any further, there is a Legion raiding camp down there" he said looking at them both.

"Look it doesn't matter, what we are looking for is on the other side of the camp" Andria said looking at him.

"I don't care, you two ain't passing" he said to her.

"Andria come on" Chris said pulling her along. They turned and left the area all the while Andria protesting. Once they were clear from them Chris pulled her over to the side. "We will sneak up the mountain tonight." he explained as he pointed up the side of the mountain.

She looked at him and then up the side of the mountain. Slowly she nodded and they walked back to Novac. They relaxed the rest of the day building up their strength for the night to come. They watched as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. She looked at him as he placed a knife in his belt and attached the silencer to the .45. She looked at him as he looked at her.

"Silence is key now, and this as well as sniping is what I'm good at" he said as he reached into a sack. She looked as he pulled out two Stealth Boys Mark II and he handed one to her. He strapped it to his wrist and showed her how to do it. As soon as she had it on they both turned and walked out of the room. They slowly made their way back to the mountain just as the stars appeared in the sky. "From here on out nothing more then a whisper" Chris said in a hushed tone as they moved up the side of the mountain.

They moved slowly up the rocks climbing up slowly sneaking their way along the rocks. Suddenly Chris stopped and stopped Andria from moving any further. She looked at him confused until she saw two Legion soldiers walking by them. He looked back at her and mouthed 'Stay here' as to which he activated his stealth boy. She looked as he turned into a shimmering figure and quickly disappeared.

She heard some grunting and then the sound of two quick pops and some thuds. She stood up and looked around to see nothing in the dark and it worried her. She stood up with the shotgun raised looking around for anything that could be a possible threat. She moved forward slowly looking around keeping the bead lined up ready for anything. Suddenly she slipped causing her to fall down the hill towards some rocks and she slammed into them with a groan of pain. That moment she sat up rubbing her head as she looked to see her gun resting against a rock nearby. She stood up and walked over towards it and just as her hand gripped the gun she heard the sound of a gun's action cocking. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder and looked to see a legion soldier with an assault carbine pointed at her.

"State your business here woman" he growled looking at her.

She turned slowly with her hands raised looking at the man. She squinted her eyes and she could see past the man to see a shimmering figure. She then heard the sound of metal rubbing against leather. The legion soldier heard it too but before he could react he was letting out a muffled scream. She looked as blood began to gush from his chest and he kept struggling until he completely stopped moving. The shimmering figure threw the man to the ground and turned to Andria.

"I told you to stay put" it said as the shimmering figure turned back into Chris.

"I thought you were hurt" she said softly looking at him.

He just smiled a bit as he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss. He turned back to the dead soldier and took the gun from him as well as all his ammo. They turned and kept going slowly sneaking past the camp. They moved down past another lookout post to see a flat area. They looked to see some NCR troopers laying on the ground moaning in pain. They looked at each other before slowly descending into the flats to follow the signal.

"What can we do for them?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing…I know this trick raiders used to leave wounded people out. They were rigged with explosive charges, when someone would help them…Boom" he said looking at them as they slowly moved forward.

They snuck past the groaning men working their way through the flats. They looked as a small outcrop in front of them and it seemed that the signal was coming from the other side. They made their way up the outcrop with Chris reaching the top first. He turned and helped Andria up and both of them looked down at the entrance to a bunker. They looked at each other as they slowly climbed down and looked at it before Chris opened it. Slowly they made their way in and looked to see it was in bad shape. Chris then noticed the dead body laying on the ground.

They looked to see the man's head had been blown off. He walked over to it and looked the body over before looking back to Andria. She was looking down the steps and he looked down and raised his rifle as they both heard a voice coming from below. He looked back at her and slowly raised the assault carbine and moved down the steps. He looked forward and glanced to his left to see a locked door and a computer. He walked up to the door and sat his gun down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver and a bobby pin. He started to work on the lock when he broke a bobby pin. He pulled out another on and was ready to work on the lock when suddenly the door opened. He looked back to see Andria in front of the computer she was looking at him smiling.

"I never was good with computers" he said looking at her.

"Well, I guess we finally found something I'm good at" she said with a smile as they walked into the room.

"This is a Brotherhood of Steel bunker" he said looking around.

"How do you know?" she asked looking to him.

"I used to be one…I was the hero of the battle for the Purifier" he said walking over to a desk that had a power armor helmet sitting on it.

"Cloud residue, Sierra Madre chips…Chris what is all this stuff?" Andria asked looking at the stuff on the table.

"I'm not…sure" Chris said as he picked up an elder's robe and looked to see a name etched onto it. "Elder Elijah?"

"Do you know of him?" she asked looking at him.

"No…I don't" he said as he looked out of the room where the voice was coming from.

He motioned her to follow him and they both walked out into the hall and looked to see a radio sitting on a table. Slowly the walked forward and looked around the sleeping quarters of the room to see it was empty. Andria walked forward and turned the radio off making Chris look back at her, it was eerie how quiet it was. They looked at one another when suddenly the door leading to the room they were in slammed shut. They quickly ran towards the door and neither of them could get it open. Suddenly a red mist started to fill the room making them cough and choke on the gasses. It brought them to their knees making them slowly look up as the room went dark around them. The gasses cleared and they were left laying there on the floor unconscious as a dark figure moved over top of them.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Villa: Part one: Dog

**Hello everyone been a minuet since i posted a new chapter but im still alive i'm still here and i'm still working on this story. when i left off i had it set up for the Seirra Madrea well this is one of five chapters taking place in the Dead Money expansion pack. im going to try to do each expansion pack in five chapters but for now this and the next two chapters are Andria heavy so i hope you all enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fallout universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>

**The Villa**

**Part one: Dog **

The red mist clung to the buildings of the villa. A large building loomed over the chocked villa. Lightening and thunder were heard and seen. Figures darted around the buildings making a strange clicking sound to go along with their mechanical breathing. A wind blew by this time pushing the mist around the buildings.

Andria laid on the ground in front of a water fountain still unconscious. A radroach scurried across the ground and came to a stop next to her. Its feelers twitched across her face examining her as she laid there. She moaned a bit as she rolled onto her side to face the giant roach. Her eyes twitched under her eyelids as she seemed to dream, making her smile a bit. The roach's feelers moved around her face as it looked at her. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at the radroach. She screamed out as she sat up and kicked the radroach away. She looked at it to see it roll across the ground before getting up and scurrying away.

Breathing deeply she looked around the open area she was in. Looking to her left she saw some type of energy based weapon. She picked it up and looked through the odd looking scope. She saw the radroach appear again so she looked through the scope and sighted it on the giant insect. She fired a shot and watched as the blue colored energy beam flew forward and slammed into the roach disincarnating it in a flash. She smiled as she looked at the weapon, pumping it to reload it.

"Chris, I love this new weapon" she said as she looked around. It then became apparent to her that Chris was nowhere to be seen. That's when she felt it, the metal collar around her neck and her and the new clothes she was wearing. She began to panic, not once caring about the metal collar, the new clothes, or the strange city she was in. she was afraid of what might have happened to Chris. "CHRIS" she screamed out into the abandoned city.

"Well it's about time you wake up" a voice said from behind her making her turn back to the fountain. She looked as the hologram of a woman was replaced by the image of an old man. "Now listen and listen closely. The collar around your neck is a bomb a bit of pre-war tech. If you stray from the plan I'm going to have you do for me, you will die."

"Fuck what you want, I want Chris" she snarled looking at the hologram.

"Ah your boyfriend, he's in the villa you have to find him. When you look of the others that you need to find he will be with one of them. Now the Sierra Madera that building you see behind me I'm going to need your help getting into it. I've tried myself but it cant be done not without you and the others. Before you say 'Oh why should I help you?' just know I'll blow your boyfriend's head off. Now I have uploaded the locations of the others into your pip-boy. Find them and bring them back here for more of your mission. I will be tracking you, try to run, deviate from the mission or take to damn long I will kill you and your boyfriend. I will be ably to talk to you through your collar for when ever you need help, now go"

She looked as the image of the old man was replaced by the shimmering woman again. She looked around, before pulling her wrist up and looking to the pip-boy. She scrolled to the map and looked to see the markers on the map showing her where each of the people she was looking for were. She looked at the closest one was but she chose to go to the furthest one first. She looked at the name above it. The name said Dog, and so she started walking in the direction indicated. She was worried, Chris was somewhere in this god forsaken place and she wasn't sure how he was.

She kept the Holo Rifle close as she walked down a path, remembering what the red cloud had done to her and Chris. She looked around, doing her best to avoid and bits of the cloud she could see. She walked until she came to some steps but she stopped when her eyes were caught by a glowing hand print on a wall. Walking over to it she looked down to see a suitcase laying on the ground. She looked at it as she knelt down and opened it up and looked at it. Inside was a , not in the best condition but good enough. It was loaded with a full clip and there was also three clips for it as well as ten 20 gauge rounds. She grabbed them as well and then she noticed the three stimpaks. She grabbed them as well before getting up and walking back to the steps.

"_Stop" _she heard the man's voice come through the speaker of her collar. She stopped and waited to hear what he had to say. She then heard the mechanical breathing and she readied her holo rifle. _"What you hear are the villa's inhabitants, Ghost People. They are hard to kill but they can be killed. Once you knock them down you will have to dismember them, just one limb or their head. Good luck my dear."_

She looked up to the top steps before slowly walking up the steps. Slowly her head poked over the top of the steps and she looked to see a slow walking humanoid figure. It stood there looking around the area. She looked as it held onto a type of spear. She saw what she could use to dismember it as she raised the rifle up. Suddenly the creature turned and looked right at her almost as if somehow it knew she was there. She cursed under her breath as she slowly advance on it firing the holo rifle. She watched as the creature lumbered towards her taking the hits from the weapon. She smiled a bit seeing that the creature seemed to be a slow one. Her eyes suddenly widened as her smile disappeared.

The lumbering creature suddenly charged her with blinding speed. It swung its spear at her and she quickly put the holo rifle up to block the attack. The blade crashed into the weapon damaging it beyond repair. It backed up and swung its spear trying to decapitate her. She ducked under it as she dropped the holo rifle. Reaching to her hip she grabbed the 9mm. As the creature prepared to strike again she brought the pistol up and placed it under its chin. Pulling the trigger she shot it through the head causing it to tumble to the ground. She looked down as it laid there at her feet. Bending over she picked the spear up and looked down at the creature. Bring it back she brought it down hard as she heard the sound of the blade slice through the flesh and bone of the creature. She watched the head roll away and she breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

Looking back to her map she saw she was close to the door that would take her into another section of the villa. Looking around she saw the door and so she walked forward. She opened the door and walked into another section of the villa. Looking around she saw it was clear, no ghost people or mist. She looked down to the map and saw she was close. Looking up she saw a building in front of her. Walking to it she opened the door and walked in. She looked around the small police station before her eyes fell onto a Nightkin, a type of super mutant. It was in a prison cell rocking back and forth talking to itself. She prepared to walk into the station.

"_Wait, pre-war tech isn't always very reliable there are radios and speakers throughout the villa that will disrupt the signal of the collar. Once you hear the high pitched beeping you'll have about a minuet to get somewhere safe, shut the radio off, or destroy the speaker. Remember to if the speaker is red it is shielded and cant be destroyed, then you will have to shut it off. If you can't and you take to long…well let's just say you won't have to worry about finding your boyfriend" _the old man's voice said to her.

She looked forward and her eyes fell onto a ham radio. She darted forward just as the collar started beeping. Her hand reached out and turned the radio off. Once it did the beeping stopped and she smiled. Looking around she saw a computer over by a door. Walking over to it she tried to open the door but it didn't work. She looked to the computer to see it was on. Walking around it she worked on it slowly weeding her way through the encryption. Soon though she had it hacked and the door unlocked. Standing up she walked around to the door. Opening it up her face brightened as she looked in to see weapons and stimpaks.

Her eyes fell onto a BAR sitting on one of the shelves. She picked it up and looked to see at least ten twenty round clips. She picked them up before noticing a small sack. She put them into the sack as well as all of the other ammo, stimpaks, and a caravan shotgun. She walked out of the room and came to a stop as she looked at the mutant.

"_Hey you, that's right I'm talking to you" _a voice said making her look around, the butt of the rifle coming to her shoulder. _"Follow the sound of my voice, I'm the one that you need to be talking to not the one in the cage_._ Come to the lower level where you will find me."_

She looked around before walking into another room, but as she did she suddenly looked around as her collar started beeping. She saw a radio sitting on the table near by and so she moved over and shut it off before looking to another door. She walked forward opened the door and looked down the steps. She walked down them until she hit the bottom of the steps. She walked along the corridor, her mind only on Chris, what had that man done to him? Where was he?

"_That's right follow my voice" _she heard the voice say as she walked through the basement of the station. She walked around until she came to a small room to see a holo disk sitting on the table. _Take the Holo Disk up and play it to the cage then we will meet face to face." _

She looked at the disk before turning and walking out of the room and back up the steps. She walked up at the cage and looked as the nightkin kept rocking back and forth mumbling things about a man named _Master_. She looked at the holo disk in her hand before she took the small chip out and uploaded it to her pip-boy. She watched as it was fully loaded and so she tapped it with her finger.

"_Dog get back in your cage" _that same voice that had lead her to the holo disk in the first place. She looked at it confused a bit wondering how that voice had gotten into her pip-boy. She stood there looking at it until a tall shadow fell onto her making her look up. She looked to see the nightkin standing there looking at her. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at it. The scars on its body, and the bear trap on its arm. But what caught her attention the most was the name _Dog_ carved into its chest.

"So you are the new pawn in Elijah's plans, you poor bitch" it said in that voice again.

"Who are you?" Andria asked as she held her rifle to herself.

"I am God, the other side of me you saw was Dog, he is obedient but dimwitted. The recording you played is the only way to let me out. The old man is the one who can unlock dog. I am the logical side of us both now, why are you here?" God asked looking down to her.

"Elijah sent me to find you to help him get into the casino" she replied as she walked up to the bars.

"No I don't think I will help, the old man will have to come here himself to get me and make me do it" God said as he paced around his cell.

"No now you fucking listen to me, I have a recording of Elijah's voice if I choose to I can play it and let dog out after all he is more obedient" She threatened as she held her wrist up.

"You wouldn't dare" he snarled looking at her.

"Fucking try me, he has someone I care about somewhere in this fucking hell hole. I don't give a shit about you, Elijah, the others, or the fucking casino. I just want Chris back. Now if you have been to fucking stupid to realize I haven't played the recoding" She snarled as she slammed her hands against the rusted steel bars.

God looked down at her as she seemed to snarl at him. He could tell the passion she had for some man named Chris. He also noticed she hadn't played the recording of the man that would let Dog back out. "No, you haven't even though Dog is more docile and will listen better. Fine I will agree to come with you and help you find Chris and get you both your freedom" he said looking at her as he passed her a key to open the cell door.

She took it and looked at it before opening the cell door. She looked up as God walked out and looked down at her. Reaching to her back she pulled out the spear and handed it to him. He looked at her and nodded as he gripped the spear. Together they walked out of the police station and looked around the small section of the villa they stood in. All Andria knew was that somewhere in the villa Chris was waiting for her. It was her turn to save him after he had saved her back in Goodsprings. It was her time to get him back, and she was going to do it.


	10. Chapter Nine : The Villa Part Two

**Hi folks, no the world hasn't gotten rid of me yet. I finally have been able to get to work on this my cat broke my computer causing me to loose everything i had. And so I'm writing this using my phone got to love smart phones lol. Well now I'm going to be able to work when i can. Well here's the new chapter for everyone hope y'all are still there to read this please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the fallout universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**The Villa Part Two : Dean Domino**

Andria opened the door and looked at the surrounding area. She looked back to see God walk out of the station. He gripped onto the knife spear and looked down at her. She gripped her new gun, a BAR. She had found it in a locked storage room. There was also an abundant supply of medical supplies and another stash like the one she had found the shotgun and pistol in.

She heard the rhythmic breathing, and she knew it was one of the ghost people. She looked back to God who heard it too. Placing the gun to her shoulder she walked up to some steps and prepared to attack.

"No, activate the hologram. They seem to worship them" God said as he pointed at the computer nearby.

She looked over at it before walking over and turning it on. She watched as the keyboard slid out and the screen came to life. She saw she didn't have to hack it making her smile a bit. Activating the hologram she heard the sound of it coming to life. She poked her head around the corner to see the ghost people surrounding the hologram.

They seemed to be in some sort of trance as they stared at the shimmering image. Looking at God who looked back at her she smiled. They snuck past the ghost people as they stared at the hologram. She led the nightkin past them up to the door she came in at. They walked into the square safe of the ghost people. She looked to her pipboy to see the next closest one was Dean Domino.

"Residential district is where we're headed to now" she said looking at God.

"Going for the ghoul, lead the way, you've got the pipboy" he said motioning her to walk.

She nodded and followed the map she had. She wanted to get this over with quickly so she could get Chris back. Her green eyes looked around to see a door, and above it it read 'Residential District'. She pointed at it and looked back to God who just nodded. They walked forward. She stopped in front of the door and breathed deeply.

Her hand gripped the knob and she opened the door. They walked through the door and once on the other side they stopped. They looked to see one of the ghost people standing there. This one was sleeker looking and it gripped onto a gas bomb. It looked at them while they looked back at it. It turned a crank on the bomb causing it to start clicking. It chucked the bomb at them.

"RUN" Andria screamed as she and God darted for a pillar nearby.

She turned her head away just as a fireball shot by them. The flames rushed by her before dispersing into nothing. Breathing deeply she gripped onto the BAR and came out from cover. She prepared to fire but there was no sign of the ghost person. She lowered the gun and looked around the courtyard before her.

Mechanical breathing was heard coming from above her. Slowly she turned her head up in the direction of the breathing. Standing there was the ghost person. It launched itself off the roof of the building. Its knife spear was gripped firmly in its hands. It prepared to run it through her. Just before it could a massive blue skinned hand grabbed the spear stopping it. The creature and Andria both looked to see God had come to her rescue.

With a thunderous roar he swung his arm forward. He slammed the creature into the ground causing it to bounce across the ground and release its spear. It jumped back to its feet, clicking in frustration. Just then God ran it through with its own spear. He continued forward stabbing the spear into a wall. The creature struggled to get free but it was to no prevail. Suddenly Andria screamed out as she swung her own spear. She sliced cleanly through the creature's neck beheading it.

Stepping back she breathed deeply as she turned and looked back to God. "Thanks" she said between breaths.

"Do not thank me yet human" he said pointing past her.

Turning she looked back to see it, six ghost people walking towards them. Two didn't wear hoods, instead they had what looked like makeshift powerfist with bear traps on them. She looked back to God who was watching them before looking to her. She looked back at them and snapped her gun up.

She opened fire on the ones that were further out. The two without hoods charged them. God ran forward to fight them. He swung his spear easily cutting one in half from its left shoulder down to just below its right rib cage. He suddenly roared in pain as he felt the other hit him with the bear trap weapon. Turning he backhanded the creature away.

Andria looked up to see a gas bomb flying at them. Lowering the rifle she quickly grabbed her pistol. She snapped the gun up and fired a bullet into it. She smiled as the bullet found its mark. It blew the gas bomb up showering flames down on them. Her pistol lowered and she fired three quick shots. Each bullet hit three of the four ghost people in the head. They slammed into the ground and she smiled at seeing this.

Her pistol was holstered and her rifle came back up to her shoulder. She opened fire on the last ghost person. She watched as the bullets ripped through the body of the creature. Several of the bullets ripped through its head removing it. Running forward quickly she reloaded her rifle before slinging it back over her back. She took out her spear and ran at the three fallen ghost people.

One was starting to get up but just as it was Andria jumped over the fountain. Letting out a shrill scream she brought the bladed weapon down. The head was split in half causing it to fall back to the ground. The other two were starting to get up. She spun to the left and she swung the spear cutting the head off of the ghost person. She spun around and cut the head off of the remaining monster.

She looked as God finished the last one he was fighting. Her ears perked up when she heard something, labored breathing. Turning slowly she looked over her shoulder to see it. The ghost person she had split the head of was getting back up. The two halves separated making her gasp at seeing this. She didn't think this was possible, even for something like a ghost person. Reaching back she gripped onto the butt of the caravan shotgun. She placed the double barreled shotgun to the creature's head. She fired the gun removing the creature's head. It crumpled into a heap at her feet.

"You must always remember to remove a limb, it's the only way to kill them" God said walking up behind her.

"I see that, let's go, Dean is not far from here" she said as she looked at her pipboy.

"What is this Chris person to you?" God asked as they walked down the street.

She looked back to him as he looked down to her. Slowly she turned back and looked to see a flight of steps leading up to a door. She took them to the door, God right behind her. She walked through the doorframe, and the sound of a cord snapping filled her ears. Looking down she looked at the broken cord. The sound of chains releasing caught her attention making her look. Her eyes widened as a rusty steel girder came flying down at her. No time to react it slammed into her, knocking her back into God who caught her. She screamed in pain as they moved into the building.

"My rib is broken" she seethed as she sat down in a chair. "I will not die in this place, I will die old and next to Chris" she growled as she got into her pack. She pulled out a doctor's bag and two stimpacks. She looked at the bandages and other surgical equipment inside the bag. All she needed was the bandages. Taking them she put the bag back into her sack. Picking the stimpacks up she injected the healing liquid into her body before wrapping her wounded area up. She sat back in the chair, giving herself sometime to rest.

"Again I ask, who is Chris?" God asked as he leaned up against a wall.

"He's someone I love, he's saved my life, and I've saved his. He's the only thing in my life that hasn't tried to kill me or leave me. All he's done is protect me. Now that bastard Elijah has done something with him. Somewhere in this shit hole is the one I love, and I'm going to get him back" she explained standing up to face God. "Come on, we better keep an eye out for more traps" she said as she followed the map leading her out onto a roof of a building.

They moved down the path before them being ever so careful not to trip anymore traps. Andria looked up a flight of stairs. Looking back down she saw that up those stairs meant Dean. She motioned God to stay put as she started up them. Her BAR was up as she walked in. She stopped, closing her eyes as she gasped in pain from her ribs still healing. The pain subsided and she regained herself. She heard music playing and saw lights flickering from around the corner of the wall.

Coming around it slowly she looked to see a ghoul sitting in a chair. He wore an elegant suit that had seen better days. Smoke curled around his head as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Dean Domino?" Andria asked from behind him.

"Well who else would I be" he quipped from his seat never turning to look at her. "Why don't you take a seat, rest your weary feet?" He offered motioning to the chair next to him.

She looked at him, slowly walking over to him. She looked down at him to see he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He just motioned her to sit next to him and so she did. Once she sat in the chair she heard a soft clicking sound. She knew what it was as her head turned and looked at him.

"I see that you have found my little gift" he said looking at her.

"Feels like a shape charge, but you must have a plan for being so close to me" she said looking at him as he just smirked to her.

"I do, leave your ass here" he said preparing to stand up and leave.

"I wouldn't if I were you, if I die you do" she stated looking at him. "All of our collars are linked if I die, well, there goes your head."

"Well you won't die if you don't get up" he said looking at her.

"True..." she paused before Dean heard it, the cocking of a pistol hammer. He looked at her as she pulled a pistol from its holster. She looked at it before placing it under her chin. "I just want my boyfriend back, but if I have to die to be sure he lives. Then so be it" she said looking at him.

"You wouldn't dare" he said fear dripping into his voice.

"Try me" she deadpanned her eyes dark with no emotions.

They stared at one another for a few tense minutes. Slowly Dean's hand reached down and flicked a switch. Andria looked down as she felt and heard the bomb disarm. Slowly she clicked the hammer of the pistol forward. Holstering it she stood up and so did he.

"Go back to the water fountain in front of the Casino" she said looking at him.

"What by myself, what of the ghost people?" Dean whined looking at her.

She looked at him and sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Quit your bitching, I'll send God with you" she said leading him back towards the door.

"I don't think prayer will do me much good against one of the Villa's inhabitants" Dean said following her.

"I'm God you sniveling ghoul" God said looking at the newcomer.

"I see" he said backing up to see the nightkin standing over them.

"God, please escort Dean to the water fountain in front of the casino. I will meet up with you two once I gather Christine" she said looking at her pipboy before looking to God.

"I can do that" the nightkin said with a nod before smacking Dean across the back. "Move you little shit" he growled at the ghoul.

Looking back down to her pipboy Andria followed the map to the third and final person. She hoped that finding this last person meant also finding Chris. She longed to have him back and being away from him was more painful than her broken rib. She stopped in front of a door and looked at it.

"Medical Center, Chris you better be in here" she mumbled as she opened the door.


	11. Chapter Ten : The Villa Part Three

**Alright a new chapter for this story. I am working on others stories as well so I'm a lil busy. I will keep following everything with the game including the expansion packs. The Seiara Madre is almost done two more left and i plan on making them long. Hope y'all enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the fallout universe, i just own this story and plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**The Villa : Part Three**

**Christine**

Andria opened the door to the medical center of The Villa. She looked around and saw no immediate danger and so she took three steps. Suddenly her collar started emitting a high pitched beeping. Looking around she saw no radio sitting around. Her attention lifted up and she saw a sound speaker. It glowed a blue color. The beeping sped up and so she ran back to the door. Once she slammed into it the beeping stopped.

"Elijah" she said into the receiver of her collar.

_"What is it?" _His voice responded through the speakers on her collar.

"I've run into a problem, I've got speakers here interfering with my collar. What can I do?" She asked as she kept her back to the door.

_"If it's glowing blue shoot it, they can be destroyed. However if it's glowing red it's shielded, meaning you have to find some way to shut it down" _ he replied.

She just nodded and stepped out. Her collar started beeping making her stop. Tossing her hair back she looked down the sights of her B.A.R. She fired a shot and the speaker exploded. She smirked before lowering her gun and walking forward. She passed through an archway into another court yard. Looking forward she saw another speaker. She fired another shot destroying it.

She stopped and looked down to her pip boy. Turning she followed the mark that would lead her to the person she seaked. Her thoughts were consumed with finding Chris. He had to be in here, he just had to be. Walking towards the hospital she stopped when she heard the rhythmic breathing. Looking to her left she saw a ghost harvester looking at her.

Before she could react it threw one of its gas bombs at her. Running she jumped behind a pillar just as it exploded. She let out a scream of pain as suddenly a piece of burning shrapnel cut into her calf muscle. She looked around to see a spear come flying at her. Ducking back sparks flew past her as she hid in cover. Looking to her rifle she put it to her shoulder.

Spinning away from cover she fired a burst catching the creature in its chest. White colored blood shot out of the wounds. Stepping forward she fired another burst this time catching it in the head. The bullets tore the head from its body quickly. She smiled a bit but quickly collapsed to her knees. Looking back she looked at the piece of shrapnel protruding from her leg.

Reaching down she pulled the piece of metal out with a scream. Blood flowed freely from the room coating the ground around her. Hissing in pain she began to rummage through her pack. However what she searched for was not there. She couldn't find any stimpacks. Pulling out a cloth she wrapped it around the wound and tied it off.

Looking to her left she saw that the entrance to the hospital was there. Getting up slowly she growled in pain as she took a step. She needed to get medicine for her wound. Slinging the rifle over her shoulder she opened the door. She looked at the desk with papers on it and an old computer. To her right was a staircase which she made her way too.

She took the steps slowly growling in pain from her leg hurting. Once she got to the top she froze in place. Standing at the far end of the hall was a shimmering man. His back was to her. Looking on she watched as it seemed to disappear from sight before reappearing this time facing her.

_"Holo-guards" _Elijah's voice said through her collar's speaker. _"Careful, they can fire lasers . However they are only restricted to the area they are programmed to patrol."_

She looked at the holographic projection as it moved down the hall. Looking up above it she saw a glowing dome. She smiled, knowing it was the one that controlled the hologram in front of her. She watched as it turned back down the hall. She moved quickly over to the projector. Reaching up she pulled the top of it off and looked at the inner wires. Reaching up she gripped ahold of three, a red, yellow, and blue. Turning her head she saw that the guard was at the end of the hall.

"Shit" she whispered before looking back to the wires. She ripped the red wire out first. Her attention quickly turned to see the guard facing her. This time it was a yellow color and was getting closer to her. Grabbing the yellow wire she ripped it out. Suddenly a red laser beam slammed into the wall in front of her. "Fuck" she screamed pulling the blue wire out. Looking over the holo guard was gone.

A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Looking over she saw a room. Hobbling into it she looked around to see it was empty save some medical equipment. She saw one stimpack which she walked over to. Grabbing it she looked down to her wound. Stabbing the needle into her leg she injected the medicine. The numbing effect hit her leg making her smile as she walked out of the room.

She moved slowly her gun up. She wasn't sure what she'd see. The one thing she knew was Chris had to be in the building. She found another set of steps which she made her way to. Walking down the steps she found herself in the halls. Looking forward she walked up to the first door and looked in. She saw a destroyed auto doc, a surgery machine that could do the work of ten doctors.

Following the hall she came to an intersection. One led back to the entrance while the other led to another hall. Stopping she heard the sound of one of the auto docs working. "Chris" she whispered before running down the hall. She rounded the corner and stopped. A room at the end of the hall had a soft glow coming out of it.

"Chris!" She screamed running for the door. She ran into the room to see an auto doc going haywire. Reaching out she pressed the emergency stop button. The doors opened and steam escaped the machine followed by a figure. Looking down and to her dismay it was not Chris, but a woman. She was bald and had a thin body covered in scars. Slowly the woman sat back on her knees and looked at Andria who gasped.

Her face was covered in scars but one stuck out. It was a scar that went across her throat. It looked as if it had been opened and closed multiple times. Slowly kneeling down she looked at the other woman. Her green eyes met brown eyes. Both looked at one another for several uneasy silence filled seconds. "I'm Andria, are you Christine?" She asked looking at the woman before her.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing audible came out. She looked at Andria wide eyed before trying to speak again. Once again nothing happened. She began to panic, her hands going up to her throat as if trying to coax something out. She felt the scar on her throat. Once she touched the mark she tried to scream.

Andria shot forward, her hands coming to a rest on her shoulders. Making a shushing sound she worked to calm down the irate Christine. The other woman slowly started to calm down, her attention focused on her. "Look, this fucker Elijah did this to you, he kidnapped me and Chris. I can't find Chris anywhere. If we want to get out of this hell we need to work together" Andria explained watching her face.

Upon hearing Elijah's name Christine's features instantly darkened. She looked at her before getting back to her feet. She started to make hand motions catching Andria's attention. She first pointed to herself then made two fingers like a walking person. After doing that she pointed at Andria's bomb collar and than pointed to the ground.

"You tracked Elijah here?" She questioned to the mute.

Christine nodded before walking up to Andria. She took her arm with the pip boy on it. She scrolled to the radio frequencies. Looking at it she saw one for her and the two others. Reaching up to the collar on Andria's neck she flipped open a small flap.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She questioned pulling back.

Christine pointed to her pip boy than to her ear. Once she did she then pointed to the collar. Looking to her pip boy Andria wasn't sure what she meant at first. Then she saw the different frequencies. Realizing that this woman could tap into Elijah's she smiled. She gave a slight nod and let her proceed with her work. Once she was done Andria looked to her pip boy. A small smile appeared on her face to see Elijah was now among the radio frequencies.

"Hey, any chance you can find a frequency not listed on here?" She questioned looking at her, thinking of Chris.

The mute looked at her and gently shook her head. Andria just nodded and told her to go to the fountain in the square. Once Christine was gone she fell to her knees sobbing slightly. Chris was still missing and she had a clue where he had gone. She lowered her head, she was afraid she had lost him. She had already lost so much, now she was afraid she was about to loose the one thing that made her happy.

Slowly she got back to her feet and walked out of the room. Chris wasn't here, he was missing. Walking out of the building she looked around. Her head lifted up to look at the looming shadow of the casino. The red mist clung to the building. She rested up against the building and tipped her head down. Her auburn colored hair hung around her head.

"Chris!" She screamed her head snapping up. She looked at the sky hoping to hear him reply. However he never did and slowly she pushed off the wall and walked forward. Looking around she moved towards the exit. Walking through the door she looked to see the path that would take her back to the fountain. She walked up to see the others waiting by it.

"Elijah, we're all here" she growled looking up at the hologram on the woman. She watched as the woman disappeared and was replaced by a image of Elijah. She rested her gun against her chest. A sneer appeared on her face as she glared at the image.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you got them. Now..." he started to explain.

"I don't give a fuck what you want me to do. Chris wasn't in the fucking Villa. Where is he?" She screamed at the projection in front of her.

"Watch yourself, his collar is on a different frequency than yours. Piss me off enough and I'll blow him to hell. I wasn't lying when I said I dropped him off in the Villa. He's out there, he probably got up to go and look for you. Now there's more you need to do" he explained making her snarl.

"If I don't find Chris while I'm doing this job for you. I will rip your skull from your head" she snarled at him.

"Duly noted" he said with a chuckle making her growl a bit. "You'll be triggering the Gala Event. That's how we'll get into the casino. You'll have to take the three of them to different locations throughout the city. You'll have to take the ghoul to Puesta del Sol south. There he will trigger all the music.

"You have to take the mutant to Salida del Sol south. There you will have him wait to trigger the fireworks. Then you'll be taking the mute to Puesta del Sol switching station. At that location she'll have control over the power. Once you have them in their locations you'll be going to Salida del Sol north. That's where you will trigger everything" he explained.

She looked at the picture of him before looking to the three others who had become pawns in his game. She sighed, her eyes moving back the the holo picture before her. "Okay, just remember, I had better find Chris" she snarled.

"You made it this far, I'm sure you'll find him. After all you've made it further than anyone else" he said before the hologram disappeared.

The shimmering woman reappeared in front of her again. Her head lowered a bit, her eyes closing when she started to think of Chris. She remembered that first kiss they shared in the prospecting camp. Her fingers came up and touched her lips. Slowly her eyes opened and her attention turned to look at the three others. Walking over to them she stood in front of them.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked looking at them.

"I vote that we send the nightkin first" Dean said earning a stern look from God.

"Well, yours is the farthest away, and I'd like to get that one out of the way first" Andria said making Dean turn to look at her.

Dean turned and looked at her she could tell he was wide eyed. She smirked a bit before motioning him to follow her. She glanced back to see him following her closely. As they walked she looked at her pip boy to see the direction it was indicating. She looked up in the direction with a small smile. Glancing back she looked at Dean who was looking at her.

"Let's end this" she said with a determined voice making Dean slowly nod. "I'm going to find you Chris" she vowed.


End file.
